Rise of the Dragons
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: With a heart full of pain and hate toward elven kind from the second Thalmor War. The Dovahkiin prays to find a way to soften his heart and receives a vision of a land warped in chaos and violence. Prepared for this journey The Leonde uses the power of the Dragon Elder scroll to bring him to a strange land Called Alaegeisa. And arrives in time to help in the Battle for Farthen Dur.
1. Chapter 1

Forward notation.

I am NOT going to drop my primary story series Inheritance of Skyrim. I have every intention to continue both this story and Inheritance of Skyrim. This story will be slower in coming chapters. Because of this the Chapters will be longer most likely. I am going to be using various points of view and perspectives in the same chapters. This is the other side of the coin from Inheritance of Skyrim, where A Dragonborn, comes into Alagaesia. The Dragonborn is also at the height of his power. 35 years of age all shouts known, all DLC and such created. And been through the second Thalmor war.

For character reference

Leonde's skills are as follows and for the sake of story telling should be considered to have all perks in the following trees.

One handed dual wielding. (favor's blades)  
Heavy armor

Destruction Magic

Restoration magic

Enchanting

Alchemy

Smithing

Leonde does have all his other skills at 100 but very few perks in them. I was never satisfied with the 80 perks and made little sense more so when you consider that the legendary system allows you to relevel things. As a result he could be considered to have the CORE perks of them. Such as light armor's 5/5 perks for the armor to grant him double normal protection. Archery, sneak, as well as the novice through master perks for various schools of magic. More than the base 80 and less than the full 251 for every perk in the game

As for the inheritance Cycle, Galbatorix had 6 eggs from the fall of the riders. Three of them were stolen. The Blue, Green, and Red eggs. All three eggs had arrived to Eragon, and carried the remaining two with him. The Red Dragon Egg hatched for Murtagh while traveling with Eragon after Brom's death.

Rise of the Dragons

Chapter 1

The Dragon's Heart of Stone

By. R. Reichelderfer

Pain, anger and rage. All these moved through the mind and heart of Leonde Dragonheart. Everytime he looked at an elf all he could feel was the anger and hatred he held for their kind. The Second war with the Aldmeri Dominion had hardened his heart. The years had not been kind to the Dovahkiin. Destroying Alduin, defeating the Stormcloaks, defeating the plans of Harkon, and then stopping the return of Miraak. That had only been the start, The Aldmeri Dominion launched their war. For fifteen years from the day he avoided summary execution in Helgen he had been fighting.

Now as he looked down at the statue of Stalhrim containing the bones of his mentor. Paarthunax. Killed in the Summerset isles. Clutched in grip of his mentor were the Three elder scrolls. Safe, secure. The scroll of Blood in his right claw, Sun in his left, and Dragon scroll was held in his teeth. Leonde at 35 years of age was in his prime. The last Dragonborn was Tiber Septim, and he had assumed the Imperial Dragon Throne. While the Emperor Titus Mede II dead, his sole surviving Heir, his daughter extended her hand in marriage. As a way to protect her self from the ambition of the Dragonborn.

Leonde turned it down. All he could feel what intense anger and rage. The War with the Thalmor had turned him bitter. He had seen the elves do things to humans that should never have been done. So now he was looking else where. "I wish it was as easy to stop hating as it was to start." He spoke. The blue white ice tomb was carved and shaped into the form of a dragon rearing up to face the rising sun, wings spread. As he approached he recalled the vision he had beheld.

He was trying to make sense of what he saw, a man riding a black dragon slaying man, and elf, dragon, and shattering eggs. A field of dead dragons and shattered eggs. Finally a series of eggs survived held the the man's grasp. White, Yellow, Brown, Green, Red and Blue. He watched as the Red, Green, and Blue eggs escaped the grasp as he closed his fist. He could see three more people, two young men and one clearly an elven woman standing beside three dragons. The three of them stood before a bloody battlefield.

Odahviing landed beside him as the Snow at the Throat of the world blew off on the Wind the mountain trembled under the weight of the dragon landing.. "Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin." Looking to the massive Red Dragon. Odahviing was a comfort to him as Leonde told Odahviing of his dream. As he did, the sound of cracking ice came as the jaws of Paarthunax began to open up and with it fell out the Elder scroll. The claws also opened up and released the scrolls of Sun and Blood. As they hit the ground, Leonde reached down to pick the scrolls up. Holding them he placed them in a bag.

Odahviing looked to Leonde as he reached up to remove his Daedric helmet and said, "Last night I prayed to Father Akatosh. I am so full of anger and hatred to the elves for what I saw during the war. I was sent a vision of the Time wound, and of another world." He said as he explained the vision, and Odahviing thought and said. "Perhaps a new battlefield, you said one was an elf maiden? hmmm Perhaps her kind can help you seek the peace you desire. You did what was needed for the war."

There was no doubt to that, but Leonde could only remember how the elves retreated from Skyrim, salting the land, destroying every town and city in the retreat, killing prisoners, summoning all sorts of daedric creatures to cause problems. Even attempts to burn large tracts of forest down. Skyrim was still suffering from the invasion, people were starving. and there wasn't a damn thing Leonde could do to help them all. Collapsed mines, fell mountain to block paths. Destroyed docks. They even locked large amounts of their human captives in wooden buildings and burned them down to deny both man power and domestic services. Man, Woman, and child. None were spared.

The Solitude arch collapsed. The college of Winterhold destroyed, texts on magic from the second era, all destroyed. For the elves said knowledge and history begins with them. The thing was it was the High elves, the Thalmor that had caused all this. Yet when he saw Dunmer, Bosmer, all he could see and know was his anger. Thinking on it and realized perhaps Odahviing was right. He knew how to travel to this land. But he was not going to go un prepared. "Come with me Odahviing. Come help me."

The Elder Dragon looked at Leonde as the Imperial took off his Daedric helmet. With a Simple nod The Great Dragon once more pledge himself to his friend.

-

Having gathered his supplies. He was glad that Odahviing did not mind carrying things up to the top of the Throat of the World. Nearly a thousand pounds of equipment, well most of it just raw materials. Leather, Ebony, Daedric hearts, fully charged grand soul gems Empty soul gems. Other forging materials including Gold ingots, gems and other materials. Leonde was not going to run out of needed supplies. And if he needed he would forge new armor and weapons. Leading his Horse up to the peak of the Throat of the World. Leonde began to approach the Time wound. The time wound that allowed him to learn Dragonrend.

Leonde also checked his weapons and made sure that Dragonrend the sword was securely wrapped. He had reforged it after the betrayal of the Blades. They had given him an ultimatum, Kill Paarthunax or they would refuse to serve him. Leonde had been enraged. He told them, they had come to him, that he would have discovered it was Alduin, and learned how to defeat him in time. With or without their help. And that they broke their oath of service. They were blades no more. And Then gave them a week to leave HIS Sky Haven Temple. After the death of Alduin, they attacked Leonde. Delphine had Stolen Dragonbane from his home and in an attack on him and Odahviing, tried to kill them both.

The resulting battle shattered Dragonbane, and now he had reforged it, making it stronger and more powerful. In fusing it with the very essence of Dragonrend. And now he had it tightly sealed in a silk wrapping. Reaching for the Dragon Elder Scroll he could feel Odahviing grow closer. At that point the sky began to darken, and rumble. And then finally he opened the scroll to read it.

-

Arya, Eragon and Saphira were speaking on a mound that Arya had indicated, as Arya finished explaining to Eragon the nature of her debt to him. Wind began blowing. In Farthen Dur that was all but impossible. The Caldera of the Volcano protected it from the weather. As what appeared to be Storm clouds formed over the sparing area causing the fighters to scatter and take cover. The area even from over half a mile away was subjected to gale force winds, stronger than what Eragon had encountered on the Plains. Lightning and thunder ripped and echoed through the caldera,. Repeated strokes of lightning impacted the ground and finally with a massive explosion a smoking cloud was left that filled an area that was nearly a quarter size of Tronjheim.

A massive and thunderous roar came as Eragon, Saphira, and Arya heard three words erupt. **"LOK VAH KOOR"** and in that one instant the Clouds and smoke moved away rapidly in wisps of Mist and vapor. Leaving Arya, Eragon and Saphira utterly speechless. Before the sparing fields was a massive Red Dragon. Wings spread as he lifted his head up and roared out as if to announce his presence. The Roar echoed through all of Farthen Dur. The sound was so loud that the massive icicles began to break and fall. The dragon roared a second time as if it was responding to his own echoed Roar. **"LOK VAH KOOR"** The roar echoed through Farthen Dur and as it seemed to cause the massive icicles to simply explode into a shower of snow that blew away and melted in mid air.

If Farthen Dur had not noticed the arrival of the Dragon, surely by now with such a display all of Farthen Dur was away of his arrival. Arya was almost left Speechless. The sight of such a large and ancient dragon made her both fearful and hopeful. Saphira's eyes grew wide as the massive dragon turns his head and then looked right at her. His glow red eyes bore into her. "We must go, there is a rider beside the dragon!" Arya Shouted breaking them out of their stunned silence. Eragon Fearful and unsure if he was ready to fight another Rider jumped upon Saphira's saddle as Arya joined them. With a flap of her wings she took off from the floor of the Caldera and soared to meet with or do battle with the new arrivals.

-

Watching Odahviing Use Clear Skies to shatter the massive Icicles, Leonde clad in his Red Daedric armor looked up at Odahviing. With the display that brought them here, followed by the roaring shouts. Leonde turned his head to Odahviing. "Subtle you are not." All it did was was elect a dark chuckle from the old dragon. By now Leonde could see a number of short stocky people with beards that reminded him of the ancient depictions of the Dwemer, or Dwarves. Then there were also humans, in armor in shock as the stocky folk had begun to take up arms. Against this many Leonde and Odahviing knew the pair of them were in trouble.

"The Blue Dovah comes." Turning his head he could see the blue dragon approach them as he could see a young man with brown hair, and behind him a sight that made his skin crawl and temper grow. An Elf maiden. To most people her beauty would have dumbfounded any one, but to Leonde, her beauty was lost on him. All it did was conjure memories of war, fire and death. He watched the Dragon land, she was small much smaller than Odahviing who was easily eight times her size. Simply by looking at her Leonde knew she was a dragoness. Her sapphire scales were beautiful, her eyes held a fierceness. He looked to the human, young, inexperienced. and wary as he held a Red Sword. It also soured his stomach as it was of Elf make. Leonde decided he would change that.

A Shout from the elf made one of the short stocky people on the field, bristle and then he issued an order which made the others of his kind hold their ground. By now they were surrounded. Armed men ready to charge. It made the situation tense, but Leonde looked at the arrows and could see that they were of minimal danger. Simple steel arrow heads, not anything special. But even a steel arrow could get lucky. Added to the face more and more people were arriving. Finally after a few tense moments Turning his eyes to the Dragoness he watched as Odahviing turned his head baring his teeth and lowered his face to the young dragoness. "A traditional greeting may be unwise Odahviing my friend."

Inhaling her scent, baring his teeth and then growled out. **"Drem Yol Lok, Dovah Briinah."** The fact that Odahviing spoke seemed to shock Both the blue Dovah, but also the human and the elf. The fact she did not reply seemed to surprise Odahviing. And in a deep growling voice he spoke, **"Pook Joorre, you stink of mortals. You do not know the language of your own kind do you? Krosis, Sorrow." **Odahviing said pulling back.

"I do not think she nor her kin can speak Odahviing. They were very surprised when they heard you speak." Leonde said as he reached up to pull off his Helmet. Leonde's black hair came down, strong features and blue eyes were piercing. A jagged scar ran down the left side of his face from an elven blade. Leonde stood almost six feet tall, with the young man a good five or six inches shorter than him. He made Leonde think of a Breton in height and general appearance. Finally the young man called out. "Are you friend or foe?"

It made Leonde smirk as Odahviing laughed, his laughing was so loud it sent tremors through the ground. When Odahviing finished his laugh Leonde said, "If I had come as a foe, do you think we would be speaking, or allow ourselves to be surrounded?" At that point Leonde could see two bald men in robes and Tattoo approach pushing their ways through the crowds, and in a commanding voice one said, "You will be silent, speak again and you will die! Now drop your weapons and remove your armor or you will die."

That made Leonde bare his teeth. and reach for one of his blades. "Let's..." and a bolt of energy was fling from one of their hands striking Leonde in the Chest. Knocking him back with a stagger. His armor shimmered and reduced the impact and effectiveness of the spell greatly. The Spell had been intended to kill him. But the resist magic enchantment on his armor protected him. The Thu'um built in his throat as he retaliated with the full force of his Thu'um.

"FUS RO DAH"

A blast wave of energy ripped through the two men knocking them from their feet. It also knocked the men behind them off guard and down. Leonde rushed as he drew one of his Daedric swords. Odahviing roared out lashing with his tail making it impact the ground, forcing it to tremble knocking many people off guard as Leonde rushed at them. He had not intended to kill them, simply teach them a lesson. As his blade came up a deep commanding voice roared out.

"ENOUGH STOP THIS!"

Leonde's sword had come to with in inches of the face of one of the two men. Instantly they retaliated, One of them repeated the spell that hit Leonde with such force it had blown him back through the air as it left both twins utterly exhausted. The impact issued a flash of light as he hit Odahviing who bared his teeth ready to feast upon the two. Leonde felt the burn in his chest as he landed and still holding his sword, stood up. At that point a new man had joined the area. The man had skin almost as dark as ebony. He held an air of command. Both of them had their weapons drawn. He reminded of Leonde of a Redguard.

Odahviing snared making the soldiers recoil as he looked at the man with Ebony skin who did not back down. Looking at him Leonde knew that this man was the leader, standing up with the chest of his armor unphased. The enchantments on his armor already healing the minor injuries the spells had given him, "Your two mage's need to learn manners and their places." Holding his Red Daedric blade in his hand he looked to the dark man began to approach him.

"I am Ajihad Leader of the Varden." He spoke with an air of absolute authority.

Lifting his Daedric sword up over his head Leonde placed it into the scabbard on his back twisting it and clicking it into place where it would be safe until he drew it. His eyes drifted past the mages and addressed Ajihad.

"Leonde Dragonheart. I hale from a land called Skyrim, on the Continent of Tamriel" Since Leonde had come here alone, and had no additional forces planned to join him. There was no need for him to state his titles. "This is my friend and companion Odahviing." Ajihad held his sword tightly. "As I explained. If I was here as your enemy we would not be speaking."

"This does not mean we consider you friends." He said, Leonde tilted his head and gave a respectful smile to Ajihad As the two bald men had regained their composure. "Answer me this. How did you come to enter this place."

"I entered through the Power of the Elder Scroll." Reaching into his pack to pull out one of the Elder Scrolls. "They are artifacts of incredible power. They are fragments of the forces that created the world and universe." As Leonde held the scroll Ajihad could feel it's power, even Arya who approached. The Twins approached and then commanded.

"You will hand that over to us now." One of them said as Leonde moved back to his horse.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." one of them said.

Looking at Ajihad Leonde said, "If I am attacked again, there will be bloodshed." Odahviing bared his teeth as he also spoke, **"And if you think the Little Dovah can stop my attacks, she will be crushed under foot as easy as she would crush a rabbit."**

"Enough!" Came the voice of the elf maiden. "Ajihad I can feel the power coming from that item he has. Odahviing is not just a dragon, he is a wild dragon. He is not a rider's dragon. Leonde has no control or influance over Odahviing." Turning to address Leonde as he placed the Scroll back into his backpack. "Why have you come here?"

Looking at the elf. Her voice to Leonde was like nails on a blackboard, to Leonde at least. Turning to look over at the young man, Thus far he had remained in the saddle of his dragon, ignoring the elf and approaching the young man. "I have come to help you. I have beheld a vision, of a man riding a great black dragon, before him was a great slaughter. The bodies of dragons, men, and elves,"As Leonde spoke with some clear disdain as the word elves rolled off his tongue, "laid before him. A field of the dead that ran with blood of shattered eggs laid before him. In his hand he held six eggs. Eggs of White, Brown, Yellow, Red, Green, and Blue. The Dragon eggs of Red, Green, and blue had been torn from his hand before he closed his fist. Then I beheld warriors three, Warriors astride three dragons. Blue, Red, and Green. Two young men, one... an elf Maiden."

"I used the power of the Elder Scroll to bring myself my horse, and Odahviing here." He said explaining to the young man.

"If you are here to help then your mind will be examined." The Two twins said approaching Leonde. "Remove the barriers from around your mind, or we will rip them asunder and take what we wish." Odahviing gave a warning growl as Leonde lifted his hand up and said,

"Your wills against mine," Leonde began to laugh. "So be it!."

The two said, "Enough of this." And placed their hands on Leonde's head they began assaulting his mind. Instantly Leonde summoned his will to keep them out. And then building his strength he began to counter attack. Instantly the Twins screamed out in pain as Odahviing laughed. Leonde opened his eyes as he spoke.

"Is that it? Is that all your power? Is that all your strength?" Leonde said as waves of pain came through him, and he sent a wave of sheer anger and rage into the Twins. The Twins recoiled and tried to break the connection as he closed his eyes and did his best to force his way into their minds, they managed to sever the connection and recoil. They were sent to the ground trembling and shuddering. curled up into balls.

"If they can not breech your defenses, then I shall." The voice came to him like nails on stone scratching as the elf spoke.

"Why, Why must I submit to having my mind inspected?" Leonde demanded to know. His anger was apparent. It was the young boy who spoke.

"Because there is a traitor in the Varden. When I came here even I had to have my mind inspected by the twins. They are attempting to ferret, out who is working for Galbatorix, the Dark king on the black dragon you spoke of." Leonde looked to the young boy as he dismounted from the dragon sword still held in his hand. Leonde's mind turned to the twins. "The Varden's allies have all been destroyed with perfect accuracy."

"Are these two the only ones who are inspecting the minds of people in the Varden?" Leonde ask looking to Ajihad.

"Yes, they are the only ones strong enough to accomplish the task."

"Have they had their minds and memories inspected." Leonde asked

"They have been here since before I took leadership of the Varden."

"Since when does that mean they can't turn traitor?" Leonde said approaching Ajihad. "You have had them examine everyone's minds and yet they haven't found any traitors?" Turning to face the elven woman, then to Ajihad. "Do you trust her?"

"With out question." Was the response sharply.

"Inspect their minds." Leonde turned to face Arya. "Someone had to betray the Varden and I will consider allowing my mind to be inspected." Leonde stood at full height, staring down Ajihad.

-

Eragon watch this dark warrior, dark in that his armor. For once he was actually scared of fighting someone, well the fact that Saphira was scared of him for some reason. She couldn't Identify it, but something about this man frightened her. She did all she could to hold the fear down as the much larger dragon stood there far larger than anything he could have imagined. He remembered how Brom had said they could be mistaken for large hills. And wondered how old this dragon had to be.

Arya had positioned her self between them and Leonde. He wasn't sure what she could do against Odahviing. The Fact that Odahviing could speak, meant that he could work magic. And seemed to have done so. In hindsight both Eragon and Saphira realized that the Roars were spells, that cleared the air of the area around then and then shattered and spread the icicles out so they would do no harm. But the languages he spoke wasn't the Ancient language. And Saphira had said, /~Those words, they are full of power, no they are power.~/

He held Zar'roc tightly and for once wished Murtagh was here. When Leonde tried to have the Twin's mind inspected. The recollection of what happened made Eragon speak up after a little prompting by Saphira. "Why not, why haven't their minds been probed? Do the Dwarves know all the secrets of the Varden Ajihad? All their suppliers?"

Turning to look at Eragon. The tone of the young rider's was not a challenge but an honest Question. At this point The Twins had begun to regain consciousness.

"Until Arya's return no one was powerful enough to do the job." Ajihad said which prompted Leonde to ask.

"And when did your supporters and allies outside of here start to be attacked?"

Blinking at that Ajihad said. "Our Allies had begun to be persecuted with perfection shortly after we got word of Arya gone missing."

Leonde continued as the Twins were turning a bit pale. "How many people in this place know of all your allies in this place? And in all that time These two did not once point anyone out as guilty of the crime of betrayal?"

Ajihad's eyes opened wider and looked at the Twins. As if some veil had been lifted from his eyes. "The Two of you will submit to Arya inspecting your memories."

Both of the Twins had started to take steps back. At that point Eragon recalled that spell they had wanted him to invoke. The Essence of Silver, "Arya if I have invoked the essence of Silver, what would have happened?"

"If you had not been killed, you would have been incapacitated for hours, if not days." She said very firmly.

Leonde finally asked. "Have there been enemy troops marching into the areas surrounding this place? If so, Do you think the Blue Dovah would fight with her rider incapacitated?"

At that point the Twins look of fear turned into snarls, one screamed, "Damn you!", and his brother lifted his hand with at Eragon recoiling as Saphira backed away. A blast of Ice tore around them as three words came out in a roar.

"LIZ-SLEN-NUS"

At that point Both the Twins were covered in ice, seemingly frozen solid. Ice cold ice vapor drifted off of them as they did not move. Taken back as people Turned their eyes to this new warrior. Reaching into his pack he tossed out a pair of Shackles to Ajihad. "They are not dead, just stunned. Put those bindings on their Wrists, it will drain the magic from their bodies faster that they can recover it." Cold ice vapor came from his mouth.

Catching the shackles Ajihad looked at them as Leonde said, "Don't think of putting those on me. They won't work on me." Handing the shackles off to someone,

"Bind them." Ajihad said and tossed the bindings to two soldiers and with it Ajihad locked eyes to Leonde as Arya came closer.

"I will not let an elf touch my mind. I would sooner let the boy." Leonde said with some disgust.

That made Eragon blink in surprise as the Twins recovered from the spell on them and they began to try and cast spells attempting to use a handful of worlds only to have their magic fail. Looking at Leonde Eragon began to dismount Saphira as he asked. "Why do you want me to do it instead of Arya. What did she do to you?"

"It's not what she did. It what the elves did to to my lands." Making a motion to the scar on his face Eragon listened. "The Elves in the lands I come from consider themselves above humans. They did not like how humans worshiped the gods. So the Elves made war upon us. Twice. The salted our lands, killed men, women, children."

"I do not believe you. You lie No elf would do these things!" Arya said accusingly.

Coming right up and staring at Arya in her face, Leonde said. "I do not give a damn what you choose to believe."

"Enough." Ajihad said pushing Leonde to stand back. Looking up at Odahviing when the dragon growled. "You have proven your might with magic. You are powerful I will not deny that. And the Varden can surely use another strong spell caster, but also another dragon."

Walking away from them Leonde said addressing Eragon. "Let that be two lessons for you. The First elves will not hesitate to disagree with you if your opinions do not match their own points of view. And speak out against you." That got an almost rile from Arya as he said. "Second. Don't let your self be consumed with hatred, you will find it is not as easy to stop hating as it is to begin."

Finally the Twins were bound and gagged forced to their knees as Arya turned from Leonde. And approached the Twins who spat at her, finally they screamed out as Arya pushed her way into their minds. Despite their attempts they could not hide anything from her probe. Finally after a bit she recoiled. "Their orders were to incapacitate in preparation for the Urgal army to attack. They are marching now. They will be attacking within one day." Arya said firmly. "The shade Durza leads them." The words made everyone shudder. "but they have no knowledge of who this man or dragon is. They have been in contact with Galbatorix for a very long time."

"Seems you have no choice. You have to trust me. Now what is this Shade Durza?" Leonde asked.

"A Shade is sorcerer possessed by evil spirits. Granting them great strength and speed beyond a normal man." Arya explain.

"Then I will deal with him myself." Leonde said.

Arya scoffed. "You overestimate your self."

Reaching up to take hold of one of his blades as Leonde Barred his teeth. "Or perhaps it is you who underestimate me Elf."

At that point Leonde and Arya were being give room as people spread out. Clearly this was going to be a clash where no one wanted to get in between them.

-

With lighting fast strikes, Arya and Leonde clashed in sword play. Arya was hard pressed to actually try and strike Leonde. His body had some form of magical shielding around it. As if some sort of Barrier was deflecting the vast majority of her strikes. As a result she had to fight Leonde as if he was honestly attempting to kill her. And judging from his fighting style he was indeed attempting to kill her. With twin blades wicked and jagged he blocked and struck with speed and cunning, striking and parrying. His speed was beyond human, in fact it was boarding on the level of elven speed. At first she thought his armor would impair his ability to fight, but he was so accustomed by it that he moved around in it. She had tried to strike at him when he exposed vulnerable areas.

But the enchantments, and the armor it's self was preventing her from dealing a crippling blow. The armor was unlike anything she had ever encountered. Even at the thinnest areas it held the strength of elven forged armor, perhaps even stronger. Finally she struck across the chest of the armor as hard as she could, putting all her strength and power into the strike. She was attempting to cleave through the armor and was shocked and horrified to see that the armor was left unscratched. As she understood magic, that one blow would have cleaved through any human armor. The protective wards to protect against it damage would have required some serious power, perhaps enough to make the enchantments weaken or break. Even exhaust him.

But nothing, the most difficult part of the fight was the fact he was very used to fighting enemies who moved faster and were stronger then him. Although his strength was great, even for a human. As he struck with speed and power. His desire to win and prove himself only made him fight harder. And even though she had endurance, she was not fully recovered from the Poison Durza had given her, even as quickly as an elf recovers, Arya found her strength and endurance starting to falter, and weaken. Emboldened by her weakness Arya made one desperate gamble, acting as if she had lost her strength she allowed Leonde move in and then recover striking for his head.

Once more she underestimated Leonde because as her blade came for his unarmored head he moved his head blade and brought his blade up as hard as he could. While blunted on the back of the blade, there was enough force that Leonde broke her right arm with a sharp crack. Arya screamed out and tried to pull back. There was no pause, lifting his left leg up he brought his armor boot down on her left shin. Making her stumble as he snapped the bone clean through. A scream issued from Arya as she cast a spell to make him stop. _**"**_Jierda!" She used all her remaining strength, and to her horror it washed over him without effecting him. And with it she went to one knee as he spun around and brought his sword down at her neck and feeling the gust of wind from it and then nothing.

The Blade was held less than an inch away. Looking at Leonde, she could see the hatred in his eyes, the desire to kill. The burning rage. Finally he stepped back from her and said, "Challenge me again at your own peril." Lifting up his blades he sheathed them on his back scabbard. She watched as a golden glow enveloped his right hand and then he cast a spell at her. Instantly it filled her with energy. The energy healed her broke arm as she could feel the bones shifting and pulling back into their proper place painlessly and heal. Her shin bone straightened out as she could feel it heal and Knit.

Holding the energy she watched Eragon approach. "You are using magic with out the Ancient Language?!" She was amazed that this warrior could use magic as well, and so effectively.

"No this magic doesn't need words." Leonde said as he lifted his other hand and continued to channel healing magic into her she could feel all the aches and pains vanish. She was amazed that he could use magic to this level without showing signs of fatigue. She had sorely underestimated his power and strength. With one last healing spell she felt all her strength, and stamina return. All the weeks of torture by Durza had physically been removed. She stood up as he stopped channeling magic.

"You are truly a powerful and skilled warrior. But in order to slay Durza, you will need to pierce his heart." Arya said with some reservation but a collective gasp that she had been defeated, had left people stunned.

"I thought the spar between Eragon and Arya was impressive." Orik said.

Standing back Leonde looked to Eragon as he asked. His tone was much softer, "Now, I can't exactly go around calling you boy. So tell me, what is your name?"

Eragon was uneasy as Arya knew for some reason Saphira was scared of him. "My name is Eragon." He said.

Looking to Ajihad, Leonde asked, "Wouldn't it be a good idea to prepare this place for battle sir? Don't worry I won't keep them too long." Ajihad inhaled and nodded. He did not Like this, but now he had no choice. His hand was forced, he had to trust the stranger as well as his dragon. Ajihad however took his sword and after a look to Arya took the heads of the Twins off one at a time.

She stayed near Eragon and back ready to defend Eragon as Leonde began to walk around.

"Alright let's see what you are made of. If you would take off your shirt." Looking to Arya she gave no inclination of her opinion but watched Leonde more intently. Eragon did as he said and removed his shirt allowing Leonde to see his lean and muscular form. She also kept an eye on Odahviing who seemed to be eying Saphira.

Walking around Leonde took a look at his body and noticed a mark on his right hand. "Where did you get the mark on your Right hand?"

"It's the Gedwëy ignasia. The Rider's mark." Eragon explained.

Arya spoke up at that point explaining that it was the bond between Rider and Dragon. Odahviing snorted and expressed his disgust with the idea of binding himself with a Joore, a mortal. Until Leonde Pointed out that Odahviing has already pledged himself to him. It got more that a few chuckles out of Odahviing. Leonde doing his best to try and be cordial said, "I believe it may be worth while to understand and worth the effort to investigate this bond. It might be the key to ensuring peace between the dragons and man in our lands."

Eragon inquired about what Leonde was speaking of. Leonde's reply, "It would take much longer to explain than we have." Continuing his inspection, Leonde said. "As for you Eragon. Strong and lean, well trained. I am impressed, I am guessing correctly that your training began in less than a year's time?" When Eragon confirmed Leonde smiled. "I do not have the time to forge you a proper set of armor, or a proper sword. But I did craft these before I arrived." And reaching into his pack he pulled out two Golden Rings, an amulet, and what looked like a circlet all with bright blue Sapphires.

"He doesn't have your strength to fuel the wards." Arya said.

"Wards?" Eragon asked as Arya explained knowing that the Twins would have lied to her about Eragon's proficiencies.

"Wards are protective magic that block spells and physical attacks from harming you. They draw on power only when you are subjected to effects that would trigger them. If the spells draw too much it will kill him."

"That..." Leonde said "May be true for your magic. Not mine. The item it's self holds all the energy needed to provide enough protection without the need to draw on energy from someone's body. The Same spells on my armor are held in here. It will help shield you from all physical attacks, and help you resist most all spells cast at you. It will not make you invincible, but it will reduce the force of blows that hit you. And reduce the power of spells both hostile and friendly significantly. So be cautious in battle. And they will serve you well."

When Arya had asked to inspect them and the spells placed upon them, Leonde was more that a little annoyed. But Eragon's request that she be allowed convinced Leonde to hand her the items. Inspecting each and everyone she was very surprised. Both by the twin enchantments, but also the potency and the fact it did not draw on the wearer's strength. "These are valuable and mighty gifts. They will do as he says."

Handing them back to Leonde, he presented Eragon with the items. "I forged and enchanted them, myself."

Accepting them Eragon placed them on his fingers the amulet and the Circlet. "They are a kingly gift. Thank you."

"When time permits and I have the means. I will forge for you armor, a shield, and a sword the likes of which that have never been seen in these lands. Now time to see to your dragon." That Made Eragon a little nervous as Saphira moved back spreading her wing.

"She's... Nervous of you." Eragon Said.

"No she's scared. But does not know why. My Friend, Odahviing. Would you give voice and reason to her fear?" Leonde asked of his friend. Saphira snort when Leonde called her out on her fear. The Massive dragon began to move around now.

Lowering his massive head to the smaller dragon his jaws would have been large enough to bite her in half. Knowing she could not speak the dragon language he spoke to her in English. "**You fear him for what he is, He is Dovahkiin. All Dovah... dragons fear him. He is... Dragon Killer."** Saphira listened as Odahviing said Dragon Killer and then recoiled in shock and horror. Even Eragon was horrified. Arya had reached for her own blade at this point as Odahviing continued. **"In our land we killed mortals, destroyed their cities, feasted on the flesh of mortals. We followed the First Born, Alduin, who ruled over mankind. They were our slaves, a time I remember with fondness. Alduin first born of Akatosh was defeated, and banished. But he returned. And so did we, as he resurrected us, we continued to slaughter and destroy. Intent to once more Rule the world of the mortals. Alduin was our leader, our Lord. And we obeyed him." **

**"Father Akatosh, Sent into the world The Dovahkiin. He who defeated the first born of Akatosh and freed us from the Lordship of Alduin. He has proven himself twice over, I gladly and freely follow his Thu'um, his voice."**

Looking at Leonde, Eragon asked with shock and revulsion "Your a Dragon Slayer?"

"Remember what Odahviing said, Mortals were the Dragon's slaves, a time he fondly remembers. Dragons are creatures of Raw untamed power and beauty Eragon. Once I slew Alduin, Dragon attacks dropped sharply. Without him ruling the Dovah, There was a real chance for peace. Perhaps one of the reasons why I have been brought here is to find a way to replicate this bond in the lands I come from. I do not take pleasure when I am forced to kill." Slowly he approached Saphira with Odahviing moving around her stalking as if she was some small animal. The Blue Dragoness stood her ground keeping her eyes locked on Leonde at all times.

"Who is Akatosh?" Arya Asked.

"Akatosh is the Dragon God of Time. Chief of the nine divines."

"A God sent you into your lands, I have heard of nothing more ridiculous. There are no gods..." At that last statement Arya was forced to jump and evade Odahviing's attack. His tail had lifted up and slammed down into the ground leaving a Furrow as his tail swept along the ground.

**"You dare doubt my word as truth, since the fall of the elves when they slaughtered and butchered men to prove their dominance I have not dined upon tender elf flesh."** With drool slipping from his massive jaws. The massive dragon swung his head around snapping at Arya, **"Only the Dovahkiin could have felled Alduin, his first triumph was at the Throat of the world, Facing defeat, Alduin fled to Sovngarde, to feast upon the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guarded, The Dovah assembled and using our combined voices opened a portal to witness the battle. I was among them and watched the Dovahkiin fell Alduin."** And with a deep threatening growl he asked Arya, **"Do you doubt my word Elf thing?"**

Staring Odahviing down Arya looked between Eragon, Saphira and Leonde who spoke up and said. "See what I mean Eragon, If your point of views do not match up with the elven belief. They will not hesitate to speak out against you."

Arya realizing that she could not argue with the Dragon said, "No I will not argue with you again." She could see clearly the contented smile on Leonde's lips as he turned to Saphira to ask.

"And what is your name Dragoness?" Eragon was the one who replied to Leonde as he started walking around her inspecting her.

"Her name is Saphira."

"Lean but strong. Claws... nicely curved and sharp. Legs strong. Wings..." And at the inspection She spread her wings wide and open as Leonde smiled. "Well defined. All in all. fine and healthy. Strong. There is only one more thing." Moving away from the group Leonde stood ready. "Come, Let me taste of your voice, your fire." Saphira blinked at him. "Come let me feel your fire." The request shocked Saphira as well as Arya and Eragon. Saphira looked to Odahviing who gave a nod of confirmation, inhaling Saphira opened her mouth and Tried to send forth a massive gout of fire, Leonde could feel the heat from her breath and while intense it was not flame. Unlike the dragons he was used to, he could see she did not speak words.

"Come now, is that it? Surely you can do more." Leonde said in an almost chiding tone. "Imagine all the anger you have felt, take it, bottle it, feel the raging fire of your slaughter kin. The smashed eggs. Take the pain, feel it in your gut, and give voice to your rage." The chiding words had struck a cord of anger as she did as he said, recalling the rage she felt when she learned of the Ra'zac, the sight of carnage at Yuzac. The Rage of her slaughtered ancestors, her kin, and the false King. Finally Leonde said, "Now Let me taste of your fire!"

And now she felt the emotions boil in her belly like a sickness and inhaling once more this time she roared opening her mouth as a massive gout of blue flame erupted from her mouth. The Fire engulfed Leonde as for a few moments all they could see was his form in the stream of fire. After a few moments the fire ended and having expected Leonde to be harmed he stood there in a middle of the scorched ground armor smouldering, but Leonde was generally unharmed other that his hair lightly singed.

"Not bad for a first time. It will only get stronger in time." Leonde said. "Now my vision beheld another male rider on a red dragon, and an elven maiden upon a green dragon. Where are these four?" Leonde asked. For now he was trying to be polite and courteous with Arya. Even though she could see in his eyes the disdain.

"The Green Dragon egg has yet to hatch, and the Rider of the red dragon. There are complications." Arya said.

Lifting an eyebrow "Indeed, then I will sort these complications out. I assume you are the only elven maiden in this place?"

With a nod of her head. Leonde spoke, "You fight like an elven noble. I assume you are the ambassador between the elven people and here."

"I was the courier of all three eggs for fifteen years. And I spoke for Queen Islanzadí for nearly seventy between the Varden elves and Dwarves."

The talk of Dwarves caught Leonde's attention but he was more focused on the fact he did get confirmation of her ambassadorial status. Approaching Arya and in very clear and cold words. "I am quiet sure that the green dragon egg will hatch for you. That you are the ambassador makes you unacceptable as the leader of the Dragon Riders. Your experience with all three groups makes you invaluable and an adviser. If the egg hatches, joins with you, I will not hesitate to use that against you. Am I perfectly clear in this regard. And if this Dark Dragon Rider is as powerful as I anticipate. You can't afford to loose my help or the help of Odahviing."

Placed in a situation not to her liking Arya felt indignant at the fact this man, as powerful as he was was forcing her into a position. Yet his argument was sound and logical, she had dealt with the Dwarves and Varden's leaders enough to know that if she assumed the leadership they would cause problems. "If the egg hatches for me as you believe, I will not attempt to assume control of the riders. But I will not allow you to do the same either." Arya said firmly.

"We shall see what fate determines the role I assume with the Riders shall be."


	2. Chapter 2

Notation.

Someone had brought up a very important point that was omitted. In my stories all dragons are portrayed in the classical western style. With four legs and wings. I am personally not a fan of the Wyvern style of dragons with the bat like wings for front legs (while biologically most likely to be realistic, I do not find the appeal to them). Also in Skyrim, I was under impressed with the size of the dragons you were fighting, and while I under stood that it was for size and data constraints. Still the dragons felt like their sizes were lacking, so Odahviing and such are much much larger than in the games.

And a note why Updates are slow to come, I am dealing with Real Life and prepping to MOVE In the next few months irl.

Rise of the Dragons

Chapter 2

Battle Preparations

There was little time to spare as Saphira and Odahviing would be needed to help mount defenses. Having listened to Arya's appraisal of Eragon's skills, and skills with magic. Leonde used a simple restorative spell on Eragon and Saphira. To ensure that their strength and stamina would be fully replenished. Leonde also had explained to him the complex nature of Murtagh and Thorn. Being the Son of Morzan the first and last of the forsworn. Son of the King's favored servant. To which Orik said by Dwarven rights King Hrothgar could demand his blood for repayment for the wrongs his father committed. Leonde countered as to how long Morzan had lived and how old had Murtagh. The Dwarf however said that did not matter, he was the son of Morzan and now he was a rider.

Leonde countered "Then I will send him to Tamriel, forever out of your reach."

The Dwarf Orik got all riled up at that, as Arya stepped in. "Enough both of you. What we have here is a clash of cultures, it was agreed that Murtagh's fate will depend greatly on my opinions."

Turning to look at Arya, Leonde glared at Arya. "Then his fate is indeed sealed."

That one comment pushed Arya past her patients. "That is enough. I now understand and believe that you are indeed telling the truth that in your lands my kin caused great harm. But their culture is not mine. For three thousand years the Dragon Riders protected Alagaesia. Eight hundred years ago the Riders against the wishes of an elven queen chose to induct humans into their ranks. A hundred years ago, Galbatorix slaughtered the riders of old, and every last dragon that would not serve him. Except for his dragon, Saphira, and Thorn. They are the only hope the dragons have for the future. And because a Dragon will die when it's rider is killed more often than not, Murtagh and Thorn are every bit as important to my people as You and Odahviing are."

Leonde had years to understand body language, and even elves as duplicitous as he had come to know when angered were more expressive and truthful. Staring into her eyes as she continued. "Not since the first Eragon found the egg of Bid'Duam has a wild dragon joined with anyone. Much less a human. Never before have I heard of a wild dragon allying and befriending someone, Elf or human. Especially considering you are a dragon slayer. To have a wild dragon work with you... If you can control your attitude and temper. You will realize that both you and Odahviing will be honored guests of My people." His own eyes held no emotions other than contempt.

"We shall see if that is true."

"You mean you would deny us our right to justice?" Orik nearly screamed reaching for one of his axes.

"I have already made the position of the elves in this matter clear to both Ajihad and King Hrothgar. Murtagh and Thorn will accompany us to Ellesmera. It will then be decided how to deal with this issue."

Orik was almost in a fury as Leonde said, "Enough Orik. Whether you believe it or not. I do understand the desire for revenge and justice, but right now. You have an enemy ready to attack on your door step. Eragon and Saphira have already befriended Murtagh and Thorn, now you wish to kill them both." Eragon looked conflicted as Saphira seemed unsure of what to say. "Eragon who is your father, What crimes has he committed that I can judge you for and ensure you are punished for them harshly."

Caught off guard but understanding where Leonde was coming from. "I don't know who my father is. My mother came home to Carvahal one day, done up like a rich lady of some noble court. After she gave birth, she begged my Aunt and Uncle to take care of me." Leonde nodded.

"So for all you know, you could be Prince Eragon. Son of Galbatorix." Leonde said shocking both Orik and Arya. Saphira was also aghast. All Odahviing could do was laugh. His laugh resounded through out all of Tronjheim.

**"Your cunning has only grown with time Dovahkiin."**

"You are the only one here who can protect Murtagh and Thorn both. From what I have been told. Murtagh had many opportunities to abandon you, to leave you at the mercy of the Empire. At Galbatorix hands. Yet through out all that time he had stood fast beside you as a true friend. He cared for you when your ribs were broke. He rescued you from Durza. He has shown his friendship and loyalty. Are you going to let him stand alone now? What if they do execute Murtagh and Thorn for the crimes of his father. What if you learn your father would be someone the Dwarves or Varden would want dead. How could you trust them with your safety if they find out? Am I not right Ajihad, King Hrothgar?"

Turning behind him Ajihad and Hrothgar were approaching. Looking at the smaller dwarf. He had a massive hammer he was carried himself with an air of authority. Oh his head he wore an ornate crown, and behind him was a precision of guards. Leonde of course brought his feet together as Eragon noticed for the first time his heavy boots made no sound on the hard stone floor. Leonde brought his right hand up to his chest and began a formal bow to the Dwarven king. Leonde how ever never took his eyes off of the king.

After a few moments Hrothgar Said, "At least your etiquette is not lacking. You have arrived at a most inopportune time."

Lifting from his bow Leonde said placing his hands on his armored hips, "I was of the opinion I arrived just in time. And I did not arrive empty handed." Coming over to Odahviing, Leonde had prepared for this and figured that this might be of help. The dragon put out his massive legs and laid upon his belly the scales scraped and scuffed the floor as Leonde came to take hold of a massive chest that was made of fine steel and iron. The chest looked like it could easily hold the armor and swords Leonde wielded twice over as Hrothgar watched him set it down. Pulling out a key he began to unlock the chest and then turning it around and presenting it he lifted up the massive lid.

The light sparkled on Leonde like a mass of stars as he stood back and showed a chest full of precious gems. Looking at them even Arya was taken back. "Precious gems, amethysts, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, Garnets, pearls. Both cut and uncut gems. My arrival was no accident. My Gift to you King Hrothgar, and to you Ajihad. With the destruction of your suppliers, I imagine you are strapped for Gold and Silver."

Coming to take three chests from the back of Odahviing he opened up the chests and showed one to be full of Gold Ingots, the other Silver Ingots. And the final one, full of Gold and Silver Coins. "Part of my fortune. Twenty years of adventures and military service, one tenth of my total fortune."

"One tenth?" Finally Eragon looked Leonde over and despite the appearance of his armor, the black and curved style that reminded Eragon of a monster, "Are you a prince or king?" It made sense to Eragon. Leonde carried himself as a noble, a leader.

Lowering his head Leonde said "No, But I am a man of considerable influence. Much of my treasure is from adventuring, some of it plunder from war. The rest from crafting and commissions from other people such as nobles desiring a suit of Daedric armor. The other chests contain the items and materials I will need to forge the armor and swords for the new riders." Having addressed Eragon.

"Daedric Armor?" Arya asked.

"The armor and weapons I wear and wield are called Daedric, Armor forged with a magical ritual. So strong, Not even a dragon can bite through Daedric armor. When the Ritual is complete the armor is infused with magic and as it hardens it twists and turns. Kings will pay a fortune for a single Daedric weapon or piece of armor. But we are off topic. Your Highness, When did Morzan fall to the agents of the Varden, How old was Murtagh?" Leonde looked to King Hrothgar as he ran his hand through the gems holding them up allowing them to fall. His hand had dug deeply into the chest, to see the level of gift he had been presented with.

Hrothgar looked to Leonde, then to Ajihad who said, "Murtagh was three when Morzan fell to Brom."

"How old was Morzan when he died?"

"Over a century." Hrothgar answered, both of them knew where Leonde was going. "He was still raised in the empire!"

"And Eragon wasn't? Carvahal is not part of the empire?"

"Carvahal is part of the empire. At a distant region, but part of the empire." Arya said.

"Has Murtagh committed any crimes against the Varden or Dwarves? I do not include his birth as part of it." Hrothgar and Ajihad both knew that answer, they also knew that they could not dissuade him. "You have one Rider and dragon. Eragon and Saphira, Convincing Murtagh and Thorn to help will add to your strength. I am convinced the third dragon's egg will hatch soon. Adding yet another rider to your ranks. Then you have me and Odahviing, Are you willing to throw all that away over one petty act of revenge, if you can not accept him. Let me take him away. Let me take him to Skyrim. He will never bother you again, he will never return to these lands. And never need fear his Father's legacy again. If it was not for Murtagh as I understand it. Eragon would never have reached this place, nor would the green dragon egg. Both, perhaps the red egg as well may have fallen into Galbatorix clutches. There were plenty of times Murtagh could have betrayed Eragon, You owe him that much." Leonde was utterly committed, both Hrothgar and Ajihad could see that Leonde was protecting Murtagh.

"Why did you come here? You said you used this Elder Scroll to travel here. Why. Have you come to take the Throne in Uru'baen?" Hrothgar asked.

Lifting up and exhaling, Leonde closed his eyes and opened them. "No. There is no title, no material that I came here for. I came here to be healed." He said and walking over to a wall.

"To be healed by war and conflict?" Ajihad asked.

"To be healed from anger and rage. The Aldmeri Dominion launched a war against the Imperial Dragon Empire. They did not like the fact that a human hero, Tiber Septim according to legend and lore had ascended to godhood and the eight divines became nine. The Empire was forced to sign a treaty outlawing Talos worship at sword point. " His eyes filled with rage and hatred, he looked to Arya as if expected her to challenge him."Allowed free reign over the empire to stamp out Talos Worship. I saw... I saw so many horrors before the second war started. An human woman who's beauty was compared to an elven princess. She was charged with Talos worship and taken for re-education. The Elves placed a red hot iron mask on her face, trying to gain a confession. A young boy of 15, a sculptor who was said to create sculptures equal to the elven masters. He was arrested and charged with Talos Worship. They broke and shattered his hands, to gain a confession."

Eragon looked to Arya as if to question if it was possible he was speaking the truth. Daring to touch his mind to hers. /~Can what he says be true?~/

Her reply came with great sorrow, /~It saddens me to say yes. Odahviing spoke with the same venom in his voice as does Leonde. Across Alagaesia, humans in various regions have different customs and life styles. It is more than possible that my kin across what ever oceans they came from became more arrogant. He was right about one thing, My kin do carry themselves with an air of arrogance, but it is tempered with wisdom and culture.~/

"To make an overly long story Short, The Aldmeri Dominion, helped stir up rebellion and entice dissent, often by arresting people like the sons of counts or others. Eventually it broke out into a second war. A war that lasted nearly fifteen years. When we forced them into retreat from Skyrim. The Elves Salted fields, destroyed cities. Human captives were sealed inside temples of worship, Inns, Taverns and then they were burned to the ground. The Mage College of Winterhold, was collapsed and all the texts inside burned. The City of Solitude which sat high upon a massive stone arch that stretched for over ten miles long, and two miles wide. They destroyed the arch collapsing the City killing thousands in the capitol of Skyrim. I witnessed acts of barbarism I dare not repeat."

"Are you implying you are without similar crimes for I know war breeds butchers on all sides."

"The Imperial Legion, does not condone torture. Even for interrogations. We have other ways of obtaining useful information from captives. But enough of this, I gave you my answer. Perhaps it will be Arya's people who can heal my spiritual wounds. Eragon what is your choice?" Turning to face Eragon eyes dead set. "Does Murtagh have your protection? How can you trust the Varden and Dwarves when they want to execute Murtagh and his dragon for the crimes of his father? What if you find out that your father is guilty of similar crimes?"

Leonde noticed many things at this point, Eragon's eyes glanced to Saphira, the two were having a private conversation. Leonde took in how the subtle movements came in, the conversation was only a few moments. "Leonde's is correct. What if we find out I am the someone who has committed terrible crimes, or a general that inflicts horrible losses on the Dwarves in our fights against Galbatorix. What protection would I have that I could trust? I and Saphira both owe Murtagh our lives and freedom several times over."

Arya also spoke up. "There had been many times that Murtagh could have betrayed Eragon. The Twins did not expect Murtagh to ever show up here, they were as genuinely surprised as you were Ajihad."

Realizing that Eragon had valid concerns and the fact that Leonde was highly skilled at manipulating this situation. Both Hrothgar and Ajihad knew that Leonde was not going to allow Murtagh to be harmed and had turned this against them. Now if either of them moved against Murtagh, they would risk alienating Eragon and Saphira. "If he brings harm to my people or the Varden, I'll have your head and the head of your dragon friend." Hrothgar said very coldly.

That got a dark chuckle from Odahviing.** "You vastly underestimate the power of the Dovahkiin, as well as my power."**

"Now that, that is settled. Where is Murtagh and Thorn? Further more where is the Green Dragon Egg?"

"Murtagh and Thorn are being held this way." Leonde caught the tone of annoyance in Ajihad's voice but he would address it later. "The Green Dragon egg is being held under guard."

"Arya go to the egg. I am very sure it will hatch for you."

"I carried the dragon eggs for fifteen years, why would one hatch for me now?" She asked.

"Intuition. Instinct." Leonde said. Arya looked at Leonde then to Ajihad and finally she moved off away from the group.

"You will have much to explain if your... instinct proves correct." Hrothgar said.

"We shall see." Was all Leonde's Reply.

Despite being in a cell with Thorn across the hall the pair had not been treated badly. Thankfully the pair had been allowed to stay together until Arya could meet with them. A safety precaution, both for their safety and the safety of those around them. They had been told, that as long as they caused no trouble, and did not try to escape they would be treated well. If not for the bars the place might be comfortable. He had been surprised that the bed had been improved, and that he was brought three square meals a day and Thorn was feeding well. The fact that he was allowed reading material was surprised him. As he wondered when he would meet with Arya, he could hear the sound a thooming echo in the area. He also noticed that the ale he was drinking began to produce rings similar to what he expected to come from a stone thrown into water.

Finally the door to the area began to open up, Finally a dwarf and a man came inside. The jailers said. "You and Thorn are being released. You are being expected outside." Coming over to the cell It was opened up as Murtagh took hold of his shirt and put it on. Murtagh and Thorn looked at each other and nodded. Slowly the pair began to make their way through the door. Turning the corner both Murtagh and Thorn first saw Eragon and Saphira but something else drew their instant attention. Murtagh and Thorn were left a gasp. A man with black hair stood before them. running down the left side of his face was a jagged scar that cut deeply into his face running from his scalp down over his left eye and trailing down his cheek. His sky blue eyes shined with power and strength. His tanned complexion was hard and chiseled. Murtagh recognized the soldier's stance.

His armor had red highlights across much of the armor the blood red and black formed a fearsome contrast to each other. The jagged pauldrons, the tight form fitting chest piece, the gauntlets reached down to his fingers forming clawed tips to his hands. The Greaves protecting his legs, and boots. The armor was befitting any of the forsworn. And for a brief moment Thoughts of his father came to his mind as he realized what was standing next to him. As thick as a tree truck were the legs of a red dragon, The claws almost the size of a man tapped and clacked on the ground as the fingers of the dragon. The scales of the dragon were thick and strong as Murtagh and Thorn looked up ten feet, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five feet before he reached the bend of the leg, another ten feet before he could see the massive scaled chest. Expanding and contracting with each and every breath as the massive chest came up to a long next.

Finally at what Murtagh had to guess was perhaps nearly a seventy five feet, maybe more. He could see the massive dragon looking down at him. White teeth shown in his maw as smoke left the nose of the mighty dragon. Thorn and Murtagh held their place as the head of the massive dragon came down, showing two blood red eyes, his features were strong and feral as the dragon to Murtagh's and Thorn's shock said, **"Drem Yol Lok, Greetings. Dovah Zeymah."**

Then the dragon instantly looked at Murtagh and turned to face him as he inhaled through his nose deeply. The force of the Inhaled the scent very deeply filling his lungs as Murtagh expected a massive gout of fire to be exhaled. Lifting his head up. And in a massive booming voice he said. **"Dovahkiin, Nust kos Zeymah ov Sus!"**

Turning to the large Dragon the armored man said, "Zeymah?!" And at that point Turning to look at Eragon, Murtagh watched him turn and look back and forth between Him and Eragon. And after a few moments. He said looked to Murtagh. "Yes..."

"What did he say Leonde?" The soft voice of Arya came to Murtagh and Thorn's ears as the pair looked over to See her holding in her arms a small emerald green dragon. That surprised him as Leonde placed his hands on his hips. The fact that she had a green dragon hatchling in her arms only shocked Ajihad and Hrothgar.

"Eragon, you said your mother left you in Carvahal in the care of your aunt and uncle. Do you know the name of your mother?" Leonde said and when Eragon had started to ask a question on why, Leonde said, "Her name, now!"

Giving in, Murtagh listened and was shocked when Eragon spoke the one name he never expected to hear. "Her name was Selena." Even Ajihad was forced to recoil. As Leonde turned to face Ajihad.

"You know the name?" Leonde asked of Ajihad

Inhaling deeply, "Yes. The name Selena, was also the name of Morzan's Black hand, and the wife of Morzan, Father of Murtagh!" Ajihad was clearly tense and looking between Murtagh and Eragon now.

"Odahviing said, They are brothers of blood." Leonde explained, "Odahviing's senses are strong enough he can smell the kinship in their blood." Orik and Hrothgar seemed fairly upset.

Taken back as Eragon could only look at Murtagh the two of them were very shocked at the possibility of kingship. It was Ajihad who snapped them out of their revery. "Arya, Do you know any magic that can prove or disprove this?"

"I do but I would need a drop of their blood to cast the spell."

"I will get it." Leonde spoke sharply. "Right now I do not trust anyone near either Eragon or Murtagh." Murtagh watched as Leonde came and approached Murtagh presenting a steel dagger handle first to Murtagh. Looking at Eragon he swallowed as he took hold of the dagger. To Murtagh it made sense why his mother had died. She had discovered she was pregnant, and chose to leave. And after giving birth the stress and her rapid return took the toll which cost her her life. He ran the edge of the dagger along his right palm which was surprisingly razor sharp along the blade it sliced leaving a trail of blood on it and gave it back to Leonde. Leonde brought up his left hand as he healed the injury on his hand casting a spell without words. Which surprised Murtagh even more, but it was lost on him as he could feel emotions boiling with in him, his mother had whisked Eragon to safety and left him.

It was Thorn who tempered Murtaghs emotions. /~Murtagh, Morzan almost never let your mother see you. Do you really think Morzan would have given her a chance to take you to saftey? And I am positive if she had been able to, she would have rescued you as well~/

Murtagh's temper was abaited and held in check but if it was true...

Bringing the blade to Eragon as he hesitantly cut his left palm. As Leonde healed Eragon he handed the Dagger with some hesitation to Arya. Lifting her right hand which held a silver mark identical to his own as well as Eragon's. The blade lifted up as she worked a spell the blade spun and turned around floating int he air. The words she spoke with incredible softness and then with some composure. "They are brothers." And that made everyone recoil even Eragon and Murtagh stepped back from each other.

It was at that point Saphira her self stepped in roaring out mentally and physically. /~No! Eragon is not the son of Morzan! He is the son of Brom~/ It made everyone recoil as they looked to Saphira. As she glared at Leonde. Approaching Saphira Leonde said.

"Dovah Saphira. Do you think I would put all this effort into ensuring Murtagh's protection and not be willing to protect Your rider? But you knew of this, You and Eragon held private council. You are the one who encouraged him to offer his protection to Murtagh." She opened her blue eyes in shock and surprise. "How long have you know Murtagh was Eragon's Brother? Speak openly and truthfully." Murtagh and Thorn glanced at each other and then Murtagh spoke up.

"When I was forced to reveal my identity as Morzan's son in the valley to you. You knew didn't you Saphira?!"

Her eyes turned to Murtagh and then she Relented. /~Brom made me take an oath not to reveal it unless Eragon's life was in danger.~/ She explained. /~Yes I suspected strongly. Brom said that he had fallen in love with Selena and she bore him a child you Eragon. Knowing she was the wife of Morzan, and when I realized you were the son of Selena, it was the reason... The reason I did not kill you when I found out you were Morzan's Son. When Eragon discovered you are his brother he would never have forgiven me. And it's why I encouraged him to protect you.~/

At that point Leonde had asked for a summary on Brom and when he learned that Brom was a rider with a sapphire blue dragon, who was also the founder of the Varden. The man who killed Morzan First and last of the Forsworn, and father of Murtagh. It made Odahviing and Leonde Laugh aloud. With Odahviing saying, "**Orin brit ro!"**

A look to Leonde who translated. "A fully beautiful balance. The Dragon phrase for Irony. The only way this could be more Ironic would be is if Saphira had hatched for Murtagh and Thorn for Eragon."

Murtagh was a bit overwhelmed. Thorn was almost as confused as Murtagh was and Finally Murtagh asked, "Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on? all I know is that I and Thorn have been released, and that you," Murtagh said pointed to Leonde, "Somehow arranged it. Now apparently it turns out that I and Eragon are Brothers? Or half Brothers?"

With that Arya explained to Murtagh roughly what had happened with Leonde and Odahviing's Arrival, including the Twin's treachery. And the apparent support of Leonde and his Dragon ally Odahviing. When Murtagh realized that he had failed to Kill Durza. "I knew it, somehow I knew I hadn't killed him. If I had known I would have aimed for the heart."

Ajihad spoke up. "Galbatorix has made knowing such things very difficult. With the Urgals baring down on us, Are you willing to help us fight?"

Looking at Ajihad with a bit of a glare. "I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Yes you do. With the same power that helped me arrive here, I can try to send you and Thorn to Skyrim. If that is what you want. Never again will you need to fear being judged for the blood in your veins. I can give you writs of passage. I am a person of considerable influence there."

"The same land where your people kill dragons, how could you be sure that both Murtagh and Thorn would be safe?" Arya asked.

"Not entirely, but I could ensure him safety in the Hold of Whiterun. The Jarl's palace there once held a dragon, It's why it is called Dragonsreach. Presenting my letter to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, my reasons, I am very sure that he would allow Thorn to roost in the Palace. As long as Thorn did not attack with out justification, and Murtagh obeyed the laws of the Hold and land. He would be able to settle in nicely. I would even gift Murtagh with my home there. Breezehome and all property there in. However." After turning away from Arya, she made a gesture to Ajihad to let him speak.

Listening to Leonde, Murtagh was breathing heavy as the idea of being able to live as he wanted. But it sounded far too good to be true, "What's the catch?"

"The catch as you so eloquently put it. Is three fold. The first it may not be possible for me to send you to Skyrim. Second is if you leave now, you will betraying your younger brother when he may need you the most at his side. Finally if I succeed in sending you to Skyrim, there is a very real possibility you may never return to Alagaesia, and the power of the Elder scroll is not precise in their use. But I am asking you for the time being to stay."

"Given that everyone here wants to kill me. Anyplace would be better than here."

Odahviing simply laughed out loud as Leonde bit his lip. "There are the Planes of Oblivion, imagine a sea of fire dotted with small islands inhabited by rocky islands where the local inhabitants will constantly try to hunt you down and kill you. Such as the Deadlands of Mehrunes Dagon. The Endless libraries of Apocrypha realm of Hermaeus Mora. So yes, you could end up in a place worse than here. But I would be going with you to make sure you get were you want to go. But I would be returning to Alagaesia. Attempting to use artifacts in these ways is not always successful. I could have ended up in Galbatorix Throne room."

Coming up as Thorn showed no fear of Leonde as the young red dragon asked. /~You had asked us to stay why?~/

"Murtagh, I know you owe these lands nothing but your scorn. I am asking you to stay. To fight beside your brother at least one last time. To journey with us to learn about being a Dragon Rider. If you leave now those are skills and abilities you and Thorn will never get a chance to learn. You also have to have questions for Eragon. Questions you will will never have answered and may end up regretting for a very long time. Once your Rider training is complete, if you still desire to leave, then I will come back here with you and Thorn. And do my best to send you to Skyrim. And in the course of your training, you have have reason to stay and fight, Or maybe convince Eragon and Saphira to join you."

Listening to Leonde, Murtagh could only think on the words. Running them through his here as Leonde turned to Thorn. "And you Thorn, How long did Galbatorix hold your egg, before you were snatched away? How many of your kin died at his hands, the hands of the Foresworn? How many eggs were smashed and destroyed? Are you going to let them go unavenged?"

"I am asking you both to stay for the time being." Leonde asked.

Thoughts and emotions running through Murtagh's head he listened to Leonde. With baited breath Murtagh finally said. "Alright, I'll stay and I will fight beside Eragon once more. But once my training is complete by the elves. Beyond that I make no promises. But I want something. Zar'roc. Brom stole it from my father's corpse. Eragon has no right to it. It's my inheritance, not his."

Taken back by Murtagh's demand as Leonde said, "It is his by right of Blood Eragon, But you don't want a butchery tool as your weapon Murtagh." Coming over to Odahviing Leonde pulled down from a wrapped in a brown cloth. Eragon with some reluctance began unstrapping Zar'roc from his belt handing the sheathed blade over to Murtagh.

"These are the weapons you three will use for the coming battle." And Leonde began to unfold the cloth and pulled out Three silvered blades. Handing one to Murtagh who was surprised, To Eragon and to Arya. "They will serve you will until I can form you three weapons befitting your status. The enchantment on them is very deadly." Leonde said, "Made of a unique Silver and Steel alloy blend they are much much stronger than either metal is separate. The Enchantments are standard to what the Imperial Legion use. A Dispel Magic, and a Disintegrate Armor enchantment. It allows the swords to penetrate armor and strike through magical protection. Unlike the magical Jewelry I give you, there is a limit to the magic power. They can strike for up to two hundred and fifty strikes once the magic is depleted it will take three to four days to fully recover on it's own." It was at this point that Leonde pulled out some Jewelry.

He produced Two gold rings with Rubies, a gold amulet with rubies and a circlet with rubies in his right hand. And in his left hand produced a set with emeralds. And Leonde explained at that point, the protective spells on them. Which Murtagh donned his immediately. Leonde had told Arya he took his craft of forging and enchantment with absolute seriousness. That it was the one thing that was more important to him.

Drawing the blades Murtagh could feel it, it was a bit heavier than Zar'rok, but the silvered blade was intricately wrought. The grip was designed with depressions and grooves in the metal. Rounded an polished. There were raised bumps that helped provide grip on leather or bare skin with out the need for a leather wrap around the handle. Although that could be placed if desired. The cross guard was perfectly forged, curved upward to the blade and then folded over, an intricate design of veins and lines, all wrapped together in an intricate pattern. The Scabbard had a beautiful silver mouth piece easily the length of a man's hand, and blade protector of finely wrought silver. the same silver designs were on the material providing a perfect match. The main body of the scabbard was of a well aged black hardwood. One that had been dyed or aged.

Drawing the blade it shimmered with a reddish glow before it faded almost entirely. Only a slight hint of it was there as Leonde said. "When it glows like that you know it still has a charge to strike with the enchantment." the Blade had a fine balance with the balance just front of the guard. The blade rested on Arya's finger balanced perfectly.

"A masterfully crafted blade." Arya said, "Indeed you do take your craft seriously."

"Wait until I craft proper swords befitting your stations. Then you will see my true skill." Leonde said.

-

Hours passed, as time went on the Dwarves and Varden prepared for battle. At some point, Leonde had gotten word of a Dwarf running out of the tunnels, giving confirmation on the invasion. It was estimated that they would be arriving in less than six hours. For the most part Leonde had insisted that Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn rest for the next three to four hours. With the aid of Odahviing and Saphira all but three of the tunnels into Farthen Dur had been collapsed. Arya had gone with Murtagh and Thorn to help dig areas where they would put spikes. The Dwarves were hard to impress but more often that not Odahviing simply used Bend Will to cause the caves to collapse in on themselves. A few more he walked past and with his tail collapsing the tunnels with a slam from the massive tail.

Now that Farthen Dur was all but readied, Leonde was rejoining Eragon and Murtagh, they were coming down from their rest and recuperation. Thorn was half the size Saphira was, and it concerned Leonde who did not want the small young dragon injured in the fight. Thorn could carry Murtagh's weight, but unlike Saphira there was no armor for a dragon of Thorn's side. He had tried to convince Thorn to remain in the Dragonhold with Arya's young dragon. But Thorn said that he would not cower and hide that he would stay by his rider's side.

It made Leonde comment "You are as stubborn as Odahviing." It left Leonde in a very difficult position In front Thorn could be cut down by a hail of arrows. Leonde had taken council with Ajihad and Horthgar. Along side the riders them selves. And Leonde said that he had fought beside dragons before and freely offered his council. Leonde gave his advice on the three fronts. With Ajihad Odahviing would stand there. He, Saphira, Thorn, Eragon, Murtagh and Arya would focus on the middle. Eragon and Saphira would be up front beside Leonde, Arya, Murtagh, and Thorn would hang back tangling with those who funneled around him and Eragon and Saphira.

When the Suits of Armor arrived for Eragon and Murtagh courtesy of Hrothgar. Leonde began to inspect them both, pointing out the strengths of the light suits of armor, and their fine construction. Admitted He would be eager to learn some dwarven secrets of the forge. Perhaps sharing his own in return. The Compliments had pleased Orik and Hrothgar. Then came the armor for Saphira. Leonde was very critical of it. Odahviing seemed amused that the Dovah would wear such contraptions in these lands. Leonde countered, "If the Dovah of Tamirel wore similar, chances are that many of the dragons I felled would still be alive, and chances good I would be dead."

"Not when you have the power of Dragonrend at your command."

When questioned on Dragonrend, Leonde said simply, "That is my secret. Leave it at that." Going into more details of the battle plan Leonde said that he would summon another dragon to the field of battle. This instantly drew the attention of everyone else. When asked about this dragon, and why the dragon wasn't here already. Leonde simply smiled to explain. "When Alduin was banished from the face of Nirn, his brethren turned on each other, battling each other for control of various areas. With out his strength to rule them. They began killing each other. One dragon, Durnehviir chose to delve into the forbidden and ancient art of Necromancy." The talk of Necromancy made Arya dead pan. She was clearly horrified and shocked that a Dragon would delve into such forbidden magic. "So he traveled to the Soul Cairn, a realm of the walking dead, and struck a deal with the lords of that land. The Ideal Masters, They would grant him the ability to summon armies of the undead, in exchange he was to keep a woman, Valerica until her death."

Odahviing laughed at this point as the sheer level of cruelty behind his laugh was clearly evident. Even Leonde's smile made everyone uneasy. "They neglected to tell Durnehviir that Valarica was immortal, undying. So he spent centuries if not thousands of years. Until the flesh of his body rotted away, and he became Dur Neh Viir. Curse Never Dying."

Arya looked even more horrified at the implications. Everyone looked shocked and horrified, Although Thorn and Saphira were the most shaken at the idea, But it was Arya who asked, "You mean he is," and Leonde inturpted her and said.

"Cursed with Undeath." and with an almost casual smile he said. "He fears nothing, if he is destroyed his spirit and body reform in the Soul Cairn awaiting my next summons. He is a powerful ally."

"How can you control such a creature? Much less assure us it won't possess you and transform you into a shade?" Ajihad demanded to know.

"He is forever bound to the Soul Cairn. If he remains apart from it for too long he will truly die." Leonde Explained. "So in exchange for the few hours of freedom I can grant him. He has agreed to serve me. And as for my trust in him, I don't trust him. I told him I would grant him the freedom of the skies but expected his total obedience. And that if he ever betrayed me, I would ensure he would never leave the Soul Cairn again." Leonde Said harshly.

Lifting his helmet up and placing it upon his head, Leonde said, "Enough, now we must prepare for the coming battle." The black chain mail from the helm slide into the armored back as he secured his helm. Ending the discussion Leonde was intent to finish getting them ready for battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Notation.

In the next few days, September 12th I have a friend coming in from out of country. So for the next week to ten days I won't be able to write. And on tome of that in the first half of october. I am going to be moving half way across country. If my plans work out. So for the next two months chances are I will be unable to update this story any time soon. Much less any of my others. I am writing the next chapters as I find time, but house cleaning, packing up, etc is going to make it hard to do anything seriously productive.

Rest assured that I will continue this story. and all my others,.

Rise of the Dragons

Chapter 3

Battle of Farthen Dur

by R. Reichelderfer

Most of the time when Eragon fought a fight it was sudden and short. Now that he had time to anticipate it, it filled him with dread. Beside him clad in his dark armor Leonde stood with his boot on a rock looking out at the area where they expected the Urgals to come from. Above the cave was a number of men were were preparing boiling oils to pour into the mouth of the cave when the time came. Eragon was repulsed, it was a horrible way for anyone to die.

Looking to Leonde he was amazed that Leonde was so composed and calm. Eragon had to admire his bravery. "I can feel your eyes boring into me Eragon. What is it you wish to ask?"

"I was thinking about how composed you are. I just wonder how you can't be scared of the coming battle?"

There was a roar of laughter that echoed from Leonde. "Not scared? Eragon, I may have incredible hard earned power. But I assure you. I am as scared as any man here." The admission startled Eragon. Even Saphira listened as Leonde explained. "Courage Eragon, True courage is not a lack of fear. True courage, is being afraid, yet standing tall, strong and doing your job regardless of the fear you face. Any man who says he is not scared of this battle is lying to you, or a fool you should be very wary of. When I faced down Alduin, Who was twice the size of Odahviing. I was truly scared. And I fought and faced him twice."

Pushing off the rock as Leonde turned from the front line as Arya came closer, "I wanted to... apologize." Her tone halted when she said the last word. "My ancestors came to Alagaesia many thousands of years ago. It was foolish of me to assume that any kin my people had across the oceans, would have a similar culture as mine. But I do have a question for you if you would answer it?"

Leonde had suppressed his emotions towards Arya. He could not afford to let his anger influence any action he took in the coming battle. "You may ask, I will answer as Truthfully as our surroundings permit. But I may ask a question in return then." Turning to lift his helmet up Leonde took his Wine Skin and took a drink from it offering it to Eragon and motioning for him to pass it around."

"The spells you used against the Twins. Knocking them back, What manner of magic is this? It is unlike anything I have seen or heard of. It is like raw power unleashed."

Turning to face the cave once more Leonde said, "It is the language of Dragons, and the language is power. In mythic times, Dragons spoke only in true need, for their power could darken the Sun, and flood the lands. Thus if you traveled to my lands and you saw two dragons breathing fire and ice at each other," At this point Arya said.

"They are engaging in a deadly verbal debate." Leonde smiled at her and nodded.

"But it is not like learning a language. You could pick up a scroll with all the words in the Dov Tongue learn it and speak with a dragon in their language. But learning the dragon tongue, and using the Thu'um are two very different things. You can understand the words, but to use them as a Shout, you must take their meaning into your self, and know the word as a dragon does."

As he was listening Murtagh asked, "Can you teach us this Magic?"

"I intend to teach you all, that included you too Arya, that and more. But for most it takes long years of study, contemplation and meditation on the Words of Power to truly comprehend their meaning. Perhaps your bonds with your dragons will make it possible to speed the learning process up. But I don't know."

"Now you had mentioned this Ancient language, explain it to me please?" Leonde

Arya gave him a summary, about as in depth as he explained of the Thu'um. She explained that It was used to command and regulate magic. Each act of magic was linked to a specific word; therefore, it was generally true that the more knowledge one had of the Ancient Language, the more magic they could perform. It was impossible to lie in the Ancient Language because words spoken in the language were unquestionably. Because of the candid nature of the language, oaths of allegiance and similar contracts were usually conducted in it, ensuring they would not be broken, though they could be twisted to be ineffective if the one who made the oath left enough loopholes in their wording.

Leonde was thinking on her words, He turned to Eragon and said, "If I bring harm to you, Saphira may tear me to pieces. Repeat after me." The statement made Eragon open his eyes and blink, then looking to Saphira and Arya. Eragon agreed. Leonde spoke, "Dovahkiin, Un Vaat Wah Himi Mu Kos Aar Mahfaeraak." It took a little bit but Eragon repeated it as Leonde had to coach him through it. It was at that point Leonde said.

"Here is a rough translation of what you said. Dragonborn, We swear to serve you as slaves forever." The revelation of that trick had made Eragon shocked, even Saphira growled as he held his hand up. "I have proven my point. If the dragon language was as binding as this ancient language, I assume even with out knowing what he was saying, he would be bound to me in service correct Arya?"

Realizing the point he was making, "Yes, speaking such an oath even without knowing what you are saying will bind you to it."

"In that case when we are traveling to your people, you will teach us all about this language. I will not have Eragon, Murtagh, nor myself be tricked into any oath. And I can imagine there will be a number we must take while we are there. And I will not speak any unknown language that could have an oath of fealty slipped into it. Would you Arya? Would it take much for an oath to have the five following words slipped in, and I will obey you."

Arya realized he had valid points and closing her eyes she said, "Very well, I will teach you all I know of the Ancient Language." Her desire to keep her temper, made her ask. "You honestly do not Trust any elf do you?"

Turning his head suddenly Leonde looked behind him to the Tunnel as Arya's attention was also diverted. "It has begun." She said with some sadness. Her Eyes looked over at Ajihad's group and she could see despite the darkness the massive form of Odahviing clawing and raking the ground. His massive jaws opened and snapped shut. He was eager to fight. This would be a slaughter unlike any here had seen. She actually pitied the Urgals and Kull.

As a Runner came from the Cave warning of the approaching hordes, It was at that point that Odahviing lifted his head and roared out, **"Dovahkiin, what are your Orders?"**

Lifting his voice so everyone could hear, Arya realized that he was giving Odahviing full and free reign in this battle. And in her mind and deep in her soul, she was terrified. As he commanded she plead, "Dragonheart, do not summon the Dragon." But as he spoke the words of absolute coldness, he was going this to do one thing. This was to prove his strength, his power, and his dominion. And the words spoken cold and harshly as he unshackles one dragon, the summoned forth the other. Even now the terrible power, the scent of death came through the air.

And with it Saphira moved back, for once in her short life she knew only fear as the words were spoken. Murtagh in the Saddle of Thorn felt the fear of his own dragon. All of them back stepping as he spoke cold and cruel words.

"Odahviing, Durnehviir take heed, here are your orders. The Winged Snow Hunter shall stain the ground crimson. Cursed with Undeath you shall stain the enemy scarlet. I would know my foes by the stains of red you leave upon their chests. Now search and destroy. SEARCH AND DESTROY! Run them down, do not let any of them leave the Caldera alive.

Then Odahviing lifted his head and with a mighty roar said, **"Yes Dovahkiin, it shall be done as you command!"** The voice echoed throughout the Caldera.

"From the land of the dead, He who is Cursed with Undeath, I call upon you to once more fulfill your oath of service. Heed my call when I speak your name, rise from the land of the dead. RISE FROM THE SOUL CAIRN. **DUR NEH VIIR**!" And then as the Urgals advanced from the cave A massive tear ripped open the ground of Farthen Dur cutting across the path of the Urgals as flames and hell fire spewed up cutting the mass of Urgals and Kull off from Eragon, Saphira.

Everyone was aghast and horrified as a massive skull tore from the ground, only the tattered remains of scales and flesh hung from the boney face. The massive tattered wings tore out of the ground as the undead dragon opened his massive jaws and a voice run out, **"I hear you Qahnaarin, It shall be done!"** The Massive dragon roared out as he pulled himself from the Abyss. Two massive wings pulled out from the fissure as tattered remains of flesh hung between the wing bones as the massive dragon was equal in size to Odahviing, The sound of bones clattering and scales scraping against each other as the dragon turned his head to the Urgals and Kull. Opening his mouth the Dragon roared out. As nearly as large as Odahviing the Skeletal dragon roared out

**FO KRAH DIIN**

And a massive sheet of ice and wind erupted from the undead dragon's empty maw, the ice storm erupted all over the Urgals and Kull. Covering them in unrelenting sheets of Ice and snow, their charge slowed as they resumed their assault and slowly as ice covered the field of battle before Eragon leaving the Urgals and Kull Frozen in their place. With a massive Swing of his tail The Undead Dragon slashed through the Urgals as his tail shattered the frozen Urgals and Kull the way Saphira would shatter trees with her own tail.

Looking to where Ajihad's ground was defending against the Urgal army with the aid of Odahviing, he watched as Odahviing tore through the ranks of Urgals and Kull, using streams of fire, ice and cold, his tail. and claws fighting and attacking near the tunnel.

"DURNEHVIIR, This field of battle is ours, aid the Dwarven King, Protect him and his kin as you would protect my life!"

**"I hear and obey Qahnarrin!"** and at that point the massive undead dragon began to stomp off as he headed towards the Battlefield lead by King Hrothgar. Eragon and Murtagh watched at that point as Leonde drew both of his sword and then charged at the Urgals and Kull. Leaving everyone on Leonde's side of the battle stunned into disbelief.

-

On the Field of Battle Ajihad understood at last the full power of the man come before him. Dragonheart. Demon, Devil, God? What power had sent such a powerful individual to them in their darkest hour? And more so what would his price be in the end. Watching the massive skeletal dragon rip out from what ever void had claimed it and march off to aid King Hrothgar, Ajihad looked to Odahviing. The sheer power the dragon unleashed.

Odahviing wasted little time marching his way into the heart of the Urgal and Kull onslaught. Slashing with claws he watched as Urgals and Kull where torn in half. Blood splattering over the red scales Odahviing lifted up one massive leg and brought it down hard making the ground shake and tremble as he crushed Urgals under foot. Reading his men as archer held there Fire Urgals streamed from the Cave before Odahviing, a great host trying to Focus on the dragon, But many many more pushed past the dragon to reach the Varden's forces behind him. Turning his head to spy the forces that had gotten past him the dragon lifted his tail and slammed it into the ground and swept it across the ground. The earth shaking force as it battered down the Urgals and Kull. Spreading his wings high and with a massive flap came a gust of wind that knocked many more off guard.

Opening his mouth Odahviing roared out.

**YOL TOOR SHUL**

And fire erupted from his jaws hotter that any Ajihad had expected as the rocks around the Urgals engulfed in flames glowed orange hot from the magical fire that tore across the battle field engulfing their enemies. Ajihad wondered as Odahviing tore apart the Ugral army, /What kind of man is Dragonheart? How could he stand against such power?/ As the Urgals and Kull swung swords and axes. Even spears flew through the air. Very few of those weapons found a way through his hard scales. The Urgals and Kull had been unprepared to deal with such a large dragon. As a result their armor and weapons had been designed to kill men, not hurt dragons, they were not as sharp as they could have been. The Dragon Pointed his head and muzzle to the cave and unleashed a new power.

**FUS RO DAH**

Watching as columns of Urgals collapsed. knocked aside as easy as he had once knocked a number of chess pieces from his chess board in a moment of anger. How could anyone stand against this level of power? Much less kill a Dragon. Ajihad knew that Dragons like Saphira and Thorn could not use their magic consciously thanks to Arya. And if Leonde could stand against this... how much stronger could he be. What was his full power? For once Ajihad had hope, hope against Galbatorix. Hope that the King and his Dragon could be faced and defeated. And as Odahviing flapped his wings taking to the air, he could only hope that Leonde when and if he faced Galbatorix, The two would destroy each other, as would Shruikan and Odahviing. But in the event that he was not, could he take the risk of Leonde assuming the Throne in Uru'Baen himself?

-

Such an abomination, King Hrothgar and his Dwarves were horrified as the massive skeletal dragon marched on their position. Despite the objections of the Dwarven King, Leonde had summoned the creature. Fears came that the creature would tear through the Dwarven forces as it Roared out.

**"Stay your weapons Dwemer, The Dovahkiin's command is my bond!"** And the undead dragon strode past the Dwarves who were in shock and awe. As the dragon unleashed his voice, he roared out.

**FUS RO DAH**

The wave of force knocked the Urgals and Kull backwards as the dragon unleashed a swing of his tail. Unlike Odahviing, Durnehviir was more agile. One of the benefits of being composed mostly of bone. His tail spun around as he lashed out with it, as the bone spikes and ribs made to support his tail flesh and muscles made a deadly weapon. The Tail swept through slashing and impaling many of the enemy. The Undead dragon felt the weapons of the enemy upon his body as they hacked, and smashed upon his boney form. Durnehviir was not worried. If he was killed he would simply reform in the Soul cairn. Slashing with his claws he tore through a number of the Urgals who roared and screamed in pain.

Durnehviir lifted his head and roared out,

**DIIL QOTH ZAAM**

And at that dozens of forms tore out of the ground, Black skeletons with weapons ranging from swords to bows began to appear, Skeleton like figures who's lower extremities were nothing more that a cloud of Mist with a dark blue black vapor, and finally Armored skeletons with weapons came out of the ground all advancing on the Urgals and Kull. With no fear of death, the undead forces at the command of Durnehviir began to attack. There was no quarter shown, none asked. Slashing out with jagged bone claws, Durnehviir tore into the Forces attacking. Once the shock had warn off on the Dwarves they surged onto battle. Greeting the Urgals and Kull that escaped through the line of undead soldiers. Those that escaped the Wrath of Durnehviir, passed through his undead forces. Met an end on the spears, swords and axes of the dwarves.

-

At first Leonde was the only one fighting the Urgals and Kull. Fully armed and armored, Leonde experienced with a thousand battles, knew how to conserve his energy and magicka. In one hand he held a blade, Yol-Strun. Fire Storm. Enchanted with a deadly fire and shock enchantment, he struck the Kull as the supernatural sharpness of the Daedric blade. No fear, no anger, no hatred. He was beyond it. His right hand struck with the force of super human strength. That was because his armor. For many years after he had personally forged his Daedric Armor, he had labored to produce a powerful enchanting potion. Each piece of his armor held two enchantments. His boots increased his speed and muffled any sound that came from when walking. With them his speed was three times faster than a normal human was. His gauntlets held two enchantments each. The right gauntlet increased his strength and stamina regeneration. Making him three or four times stronger than any human. And his stamina recovered much faster. His left Gauntlet enchanted to increase his Agility and Magicka Regeneration. His armor was his greatest strength. It was also his greatest weakness. For with out it... while he was hard as hell to put down. He had strength, speed and agility equal to any human in peek condition.

Watching the Urgals and Kull he slashed across one Urgal's belly and it cut through the armor and the skin as Leonde watched his insides spill out. Turning the Daedric blade over he turned around and spun his blade to take his head off watching as his horned head fell from his shoulders. Leonde kept moving through the Urgal ranks as he watched a Kull Lunge at him As Leonde lifted his left hand up as lightning crackled along his hand as he charged the magic in his fist and then unleashed the Chain lightning spell that Tore into the Kull making him scream out as the bolt tore through his chest, into his heart stopping it, and then jumped from him, into a, Urgal staggering him, as it leaped to two more Urgals.

The Kull as he fell to the ground began to transform into a white ash, as the other urgals staggered around. After the first jolt, after it jumped from each new victim the spell lost power. Chain lightning was not the most powerful spell he knew, but the ability to attack multiple enemies made it potent. Also it allowed him to used it much more often. In the time it took to just charge the spell breath deeply his magical energy was fully restored. His thunderbolt, ice spear, or incinerate were more powerful, but they consumed more energy, and only hit one target. Slashing his sword across the knees of one of the Kull he watched the being drop to those bloody knees as Leonde continued to lash out spinning around as he took the Kull's head off.

Finally a Dragon's roar behind him caused Leonde to look behind him as he watched Saphira finally charge into battle unleashing her flame to protect Leonde from his rear attackers as he unleashed a more focused spell. Evening Thorn and Murtagh Lunged into battle ignoring the directions that Leonde had given them. Still to him it was pleasing that the two brothers found side by side. Watching the young Dragons fight as well for the future of their race. Saphira Leonde Noticed was fighting with the power of a rabid animal. Lashing out with tail, Wings and claws. Her jaws Snapped and bit as she tore through the enemy with sheer savagery. As if she was attempting to match the fury of Odahviing.

The Fury made her blind sighted as Leonde watched a Kull rush up on her with a massive axe, and as she turned her head to try and deflect the blow she was caught off guard by the Kull as Leonde unleashed an Ice Spear. The spear of ice flew from his hand as it plunged into the back and out the chest of the Kull. Making him roar and scream in pain as he gripped the bloody spear protruding from his chest. Eragon was surprised as Saphira used her new fire and unleashed her full rage burning the Kull to Death.

"SAPHIRA!" Leonde bellowed getting her attention as he stood there grabbing an Urgal from behind as he plunged his blade into the creature's back and out through his chest killing him instantly. As the Blade was removed he Roared out not that he had her attention. "Control your self, This is no time to give into blood lust or bravado! You Must Focus!" As Leonde said that Kull hit Leonde from behind with his massive warhammer. Knocking him through the air and landing on his back as Thorn jumped through the Air to the offending Kull and clawed at him biting raking with his talons. An Arrow fired from behind pierced the Kull's head killing him as Leonde recovered.

At this point Saphira focused more and clear minded as Leonde once more Resumed battle rushing head long into the Urgals and Kull. This time wielding two blades. and with Leonde he performed a deadly dance of death. For Eragon he was amazed and left in awe of Leonde, he moved with skill and grace. Speed and effectiveness. Seeing him plunge his swords into the stomach of an Urgal that rushed upon him and withdrawal the blades. Eragon looked around at the sea of Urgals and Kull wondering where Urgal commander was as Eragon signaled to Saphira mentally, and thing he signaled to Murtagh and Thorn as the pair took to the air.

Mentally as Saphira took off she spread her wings and took to the Skies. Speaking with Murtagh, Eragon's mind touched Murtagh's mind and said. /We need to find the Urgal Commander so we can kill him./

Murtagh understood as Arya was on the back of Thorn. Eragon was amazed, that Thorn could carry Arya. He was roughly the same size as Saphira was when the pair had left home to hunt the Raz'ac. She had struggled to carry Eragon and Garrow. /Remember Thorn had been forced to fly and fly fast for many months. I spent a number of weeks able to rest and lounge growing up. He's spent all that time on the run./ Saphira told Eragon. Which explained why Thorn was so strong and tough for his young age.

From the air they could see the battle on all three Odahviing was slaughtering the Urgals. Recalling the directions that Ajihad had given him to communicate with Triana to relate the instructions Leonde gave her. As he communicated this to her she understood, and said the battle was going well, Ajihad's forces and Hrothgar's were doing well cleaning up the Urgals that were escaping from Odahviing and Durnehviir. Turning his eyes to Hroghtgar's battle field he could see the skeletal dragon tearing apart the Urgals and Kull. Enjoying the slaughter as his boney talons rent the Kull. Arrows and spears did little good against his boney frame, but he roared in anger as suddenly he collapsed. A massive dark purple light shimmered around him as his bones crumbled into Dust.

With a powerful mental shout, he told Leonde, /Dragonheart, Durnehviir!/ Leonde responded...

/Don't worry, he has simple returned to the Soul Cairn, he's fine./

/Can't you re-summon him?/ Arya asked

/Not for a full day, aid Hrothgar. That is an order./

Saphira and Thorn swooped down to aid Hrothgar, as Saphira dived down and when she was in range she unleashed a stream of blue fire as it produced a Barrier between the Urgals and Hrothgar's men, giving them breathing room to pull back and regroup. There was a massive roar of pain as Eragon turned to look over at Odahviing as he took to the air causing winds to whip up strong enough to equal the strength of the storm he had faced on the Plains when he left Carvahal. Even in the darkness he could see blood dripping from a number of wounds.

The Might dragon flapped his wings gaining altitude as he soared around the battlefield either to catch his breath and rest. Perhaps even heal as well. He had no idea how strong Odahviing was, or how much he could take. The Massive dragon turned around and unleashed a powerful gout of Flame. The Dragon's fire was drawn out and long, near the opening of the caves producing a firewall barrier as the ground ignited in flames. It was at that point that Saphira and Thorn came crashing down on some Urgals crushing them as they aided Hrothgar, And at that point a massive Kull had managed to run up and with a powerful hammer smash the armor of Saphira, crumpling and deforming the plates making her roar out as Eragon defended Saphira.

"Jerida!" And with that the Kull's neck was broken as Saphira took off once more As Thorn joined them with Murtagh and Arya. The group headed to the Dragonhold to help Saphira.

-

Leonde was doing good as his energy was holding when he heard Trianna in his mind that SAphira had been hurt and that there was a terrible sound coming from beneath Tronjheim. Turning his eyes to the massive fortress he unleashed his Thu'um to Summon Odahviing to him as the massive dragon roared pure rage as the massive dragon landed with an earth shaking thud. Crushing almost a Legion of urgals under foot, Leonde watched as Odahviing lowered his body and head as he came to jump onto the Neck of Odahviing. as the massive dragon took to the Sky and angles to the Mighty Fortress as Leonde said. "Odahviing You mush aid the Varden on the field of battle. I must take the battle to Durza!"

**"The Enemy will learn true fear and terror this day Dovahkiin!"** As he said his massive jaws were foaming with a near uncontroled blood lust. For Odahviing, this was pure ecstasy Unleashing his primal instincts, instincts to Conquer and destroy. In ancient times, he served Alduin Faithfully, and enjoyed ruling over the masses of mortals and elves as slaves. But after his defeat at the hands of the Dovahkiin, as well as Odahviing's own defeat, then the death of Alduin. Odahviing may have been head strong, but he knew that with the power the mortals had. The reign of dragons was truly over, never again would they be masters of Nirn.

The massive wings carried Odahviing aloft up to the roof of the Dragon's Roost as he sailed into the roost as the massive dragon landed on the star sapphire as it sent a shutter and tremor Sending the Echoing boom through out the massive fortress all the way to it's foundation. Arya and Eragon were struggling to get Saphira out of her armor as Arya came up to ask, "What is Wrong?"

"Invaders are tunneling into Tronjheim. Stay here protect the Dragons and two riders. I will deal with the Invaders." Looking around He asked, "How do I get down quickly?"

Eragon said, "There's a Slide the Dwarves use!" and he pointed his way as Leonde ran off as fast as he could. Odahviing began to once more to take flight his wings actually carrying him up vertically and back to battle. Looking at the Slide he also saw a collection of blankets that he could use to provide some protection. So grabbing one Leonde hit the narrow slide as he swallowed hard. His path took him in a long spiral past a number of levels. Leonde needed to stay as flat as possible to avoid being thrown out of the slide. Finally clearing his mind Leonde hit the bottom as he slide across the Floor and reaching down to grab hold of the floor he was sent spinning across the smooth stone floor. Making him impact the wall.

Leonde may have been a highly powerful warrior, and highly skilled magic user. But that spin made him dizzy as all hell as the started to get up. He felt like he had been drinking, with out the pleasure of enjoying the Ale or Mead. Finally collecting himself Leonde stood up drawing his sword. He could hear a thumping sound and after looking around he could see he was in a chamber, of some sort, two great doors stood to the outside. As Leonde felt the surge of magic and at that point the ground of the chamber exploded upwards showing the place with stone.

As the shower of stone rained down, Leonde standing in his dark armor stood there holding his arm over to shield his eyes. He could see the Urgals pouring out and then. His eyes laid on a being that he instantly Identified as Durza. The Man wore a snake skin cloak that Leonde took a fancy too. It would make a nice Trophy. Along with his sword, The Urgals began to spread out as Leonde took a stances. He wore black and red armor and carried a shield on his arm as Leonde could see the scratch running down the length of the blade. Ajihad must be a powerful man he thought to scratch a sword.

His maroon eyes and nearly translucent skin marked him as an abomination. Leonde could feel the evil rolling off this man as Durza had the Urgals fan out and surround Leonde. And with an arrogant hiss he said, "You have been a horrible inconvenience to me.

Leonde listened to the shade's word and Leonde could not believe the arrogance of this being.

"You would make me a very powerful servant, with me as your master. I can teach you secrets of darkness no men have ever heard. You power will be second only to mine when my plans are complete. This is your only chance for a surrender. Submit to me as your master!" Durza commanded. " Your powers are no match for me. Drop your weapons, order your dragon to slaughter the Varden. Or I will show you the true meaning of power! Submit to true power, or die."

The sheer audacity of this being, this creature. to even think that he could match his power. Summoning the Thu'um, Leonde roared out unleashing his shout. Three words left his throat as Durza attempted to cast a spell to stop Leonde. He had under estimated the strength of the enchantments on Leonde's armor, as Leonde unleashed his Power.

**MUL QAH DIIV**

And there was an explosion of power from Leonde that erupted from him as the energy swirled around him wrapping about him in a form of Eldrich armor on top of his own Daedric armor. Durza opened his eyes wide and he felt something he rarely felt before. As the sheer level of power radiated over Leonde's Form. Only in the presence of Galbatorix had Durza felt this feeling. Fear. He was afraid. The shere level of Magic that was now felt collected in swirled around this warrior.

Arms and legs clad in glowing dragon like scales, as his chest held an Arua of a massive Cuirass combined with a face forged of pure magic, a dragon head that was clearly seen with all the details, jaws held in a massive snarl as from the back were two massive draconic wings. And the energy felt so familiar to the shade. and it took only a brief moment for Durza to realize it. It was soul energy, when Durza summoned spirits it had the same feeling, This being was not mortal, no he held the soul of a dragon! And it made Durza step back once as he heard the deep growling voice.

**"POWER?! YOU, HAH! YOUR POWER? I AM POWER!" **He roared out at the top of his lungs that shook the very room.

And at that point Durza felt more power as the words reached his ears.

**HUN KAAL ZOOR**

And behind Leonde shimmered into being three ghost like beings, each of the like humans as one held a a man in full plate armor held massive great sword, A woman who held a massive flat great axe, and the old man in robes who held a single sword. It was the woman who said. "Once more we three fight at your side Dragonborn as we did in Sovengard, once more we are honored to draw our blades in your defense!"

Able to feel the energy, Durza realized that these three spirits were very strong and powerful, each as strong as the three spirits that were inside him. And to Durza's horror Leonde was not excreting any active control over them. And just before he could process how to handle the situation the four of them launched them selves into battle as Leonde's speed, strength, and agility took Durza by surprise. Barely about to avoid a blow that was intended to pierce his heart. As he used his shield and sword to clash with his enemy as the three spirits took to battling the Urgals and Kull providing protection from attacks.


	4. Chapter 4

Lots of Politicking.

Rise of the Dragons

Chapter 4

Clashing of Power, Clashing of Wills.

Swords clashed as the clanging of metal resounded through out Tronjheim. The Urgals attacked the three spirits with all their might but it was of no avail. With out magical or silvered weapons, the blades did no harm to the forms of Gormlaith, Feldir, or Hakon. Gormlaith was having a blast as she used Unrelenting Force to knock back a swath of Urgals. "For the Dragonborn!" she roared out laughing. Feldier and Hakon were also in a great frenzy. And as they slaughtered the Urgals coming out of the breech made in Tronjheim, Leonde roared out at such a tone that shook the entire fortress. Launching himself at Durza, he was in a battle frenzy. For calling forth the Aspect of the Dragon, brought forth his own inner spirit. Awakening the raw power of his true self. And that was of a dragon. With Eldric Armor encasing his body on top of Daedric armor, combined with the boost to his strength and defense against magic. Durza's hands were full.

The Shade and Leonde clashed in battle, swords spinning and twirling. The sheer power of Leonde's mind kept him from attacking him mentally, every time the Shade attempted to batter down Leonde's mental defenses he was instantly assailed by waves of unrelenting rage and hatred. A blood lust that desired to destroy him. No quarter would be asked, none would be shown inhaling Leonde shouted out at him as Durza struggled against the power directed at him.

**ZUN HAL VIIK**

In that instance his sword and shield were torn from his hands as Leonde attempted to plunge one of his blades into his chest, through his heart. A single spell from Durza produced a sword of fire as he and Leonde once more engaged in battle. This was not a fight Durza could win, no he was too weak. Most of his strength and power was used to control the Urgal army. To match his foe, he released that control. Feeling his strength return as it bolstered his power he now met Leonde as an equal in power. Speed and strength against speed and strength. Leonde clashed with Durza as the two danced around. With his sword in his right hand and spells in his left he unleashed fire balls into the air that impacted the walls cracking and splitting them.

"Come here so I can rip your heart out of your chest!" Leonde roared as Durza unleashed a powerful fireball, more force than fire as it knocked Leonde back through the air into the wall bringing down the cracked and shattered stone burying him completely. Durza's triumph was short lived sadly as Leonde unleashed Unrelenting force.

**FUS RO DAH**

And that forced the stones around him to fly apart shattering them further as Leonde roared out in rage. Durza rushed at Leonde as he tried to take the warrior's head off. With his armor protecting him Leonde brought up his armored hand as the fiery blade was blocked on the top of the gauntlet as Durza screamed in anger. "No Human or elf has the strength or power to match me! What manner of creature are you?!"

As Leonde roared out Durza leaped away from his enemy as Leonde rushed up knocking the blade away and once more tried to plunge his left blade into the chest and heart of Duza, Durza twisted and turned in such an inhuman way that the Daedric blade simply cut across Durza's Chest slicing through his armor. From the main gate came a thunderous booming sound as Saphira knocked the door in. Her armor was gone, and with her was Thorn, Eragon, Murtagh and Arya. All of them could feel the raw power rolling off Leonde's form as he laughed cold and cruelly.

**"Don't you understand? It does not matter how much you struggle, before me, your strength is meaningless. You could not give me the slightest scratch." **

Durza snarled and raged as he built up his energy, waves of dark magic rolled off him as he channeled everything into this one spell.

Lowering his head as Leonde started to walk forward towards Durza as the Urgals were being slaughtered. Now that he had relinquished his power over them, the spell that forced them to work together was gone. And as a result, Urgals from different clans were now turning on each other. Feeling the terrible level of magic from Durza, Leonde laughed softly as a large group of Urgals rushed at Saphira. The idea of slaying a Dragon too good to pass up. a surge of Urgals came at the Riders distracting them as Leonde said in a very deep toned voice.

**"Durza, I will give you but one word of advice. You shouldn't anger... a Demi-god"**

As Leonde's head turned ever so slightly with his distraction at seeing Eragon and Murtagh being attacked Durza acted. "JERIDA!" The sheer level of power and multiple globes of black energy swirled and spun around as they approached Leonde. Lifting his left hand up Leonde cast a powerful ward spell, shielding himself in a sphere of protective magic that could block both magic and physical attacked. As the balled spun and merged into the center of their arc, the exploded. A black beam of magic raced straight up and impacted the Star Sapphire. Shattering it in a massive gem as razor sharp pieces fell towards the ground, all of them angling and traveling at Leonde's direction. Forced to drop his other sword Leonde used his right hand to cast a second ward spell as to strengthen his shield bubble. Durza roared out menacingly, "This is the end Dragonheart, Go to hell!"

With Durza distracted as the shards of the gem rained down around Leonde curving around his protective ward Durza was almost caught unaware by Eragon and Murtagh who had managed to get past the Urgals to start fighting Durza. The shower of gem shards raining down kept Leonde in place as Urgals and Kull were shredded. Leonde could only watch in horror as Eragon and Murtagh fought Durza. Lashing out, striking as the Shade easily deflected their attacks and with one strong attack knocked Murtagh away as It forced Eragon into a stagger that turned him away from his enemy as Durza split his back open with his burning sword. Slicing him from his left hip to his right shoulder Durza spoke a dark spell as Murtagh recovered just in time to see his little brother wounded.

Screaming in absolute rage Murtagh lunged at Durza who turned around and met Murtagh's sword as he screamed. "I'll kill you for that!" as Durza laughed as he taunted Murtagh.

"You'll be returned to Galbatorix where you will be come just like your father under my control!" he laughed. Leonde looked as Eragon still holding the sword he had been given by Leonde and then screamed as he turned around and roared out. Turning around as he looked at Eragon. "I will break you boy!" and then Arya rushed in knocking his sword away stopping him from blocking as Eragon, and Murtagh both plunged their swords through Durza. Murtagh through his back, Eragon through his chest as the blade's enchantment to better penetrate magic broke the protective wards around his body. Both Eragon and Murtagh screaming at the top of their lungs.

**"BRISINGR!"**

Leonde watched as their blades ignited into a Red and Blue blaze of fire as they plunged through Durza's heart. Durza screamed, or tried to as a black liquid came from his throat as his skin began to turn translucent, and then he exploded as Leonde watched three incorporeal beings flying around. Before they escaped through the walls of the fortress. And at that point Eragon dropped his sword as he collapsed to the ground, with Murtagh rushing over to grab hold of his younger brother, screaming for someone to help.

With Durza's death, the Urgals seemed to realized at least that they were being attached by enemies, The Varden's forces began to rush into Tronjheim, The instinct of self preservation took over, as they began to dive and run into the hole where Durza made his breech into the fortress. As she was covered in cuts, and slashes Saphira Rushed over to the tunnel opened her maw and then unleashed her fire, Sapphire blue flame rolled from her maw as she roared out her intense anger, unleashing every ounce of anger, hatred, and fury that she felt from Eragon being wounded into the tunnel turning the rocks glowing orange hot.

With Durza's Spell no longer fieled the Remaining shards of the Star Sapphire fell around them like shards of glass as Arya use a magic spell to shield Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira. Buried in a mountain of razor sharp shards Leonde's magic spell finally drained the last of his magical energies. And as the Barriers collapsed the shard pile caved in on him. Leonde began to Push out, despite being buried under tones of razor sharp shards, Leonde's Eldric Armor protecting him from more serious injuries as he pulled himself out, and as he stood on top of the pile he just unleashed a Roar of absolute fury and rage. As if some powerful dragon had been unleashed, Leonde's roar Echoed through out all of Tronjheim. Seeing Saphira with blood dripping from her scales and her limbs, Leonde's First instinct was to dominate her, to show her who was her superior, but his human mind began to battle back those instincts.

Leonde had the same desires or instincts of Tamriel Dragons, the instinct to destroy and conquer. His human intellect dominated and suppressed it, made it sleep in his mind. Dragon Aspect however channeling his true self, fully awakened his soul, and now the dragon was fighting against the human mind. Still Leonde was in control of himself, the object of his rage was gone and as his magic returned rapidly, he lifted his hand up and a golden aura enveloped his hand as he fired off a glowly golden orb at Saphira, healing her wounds. Looking down at the wounded Eragon, Leonde came to tend Eragon.

Leonde had been attempting to help Eragon, And despite the magical shield spell, and protective magic. Durza's magic had been able to breech the spell around Eragon and wound his back. Leonde's healing magic had closed the wound and stabilized Eragon, physically. But there was nothing more that he could do for Eragon. His mind was under assault, some remnant of Durza's mind had contaminated him. And it had isolated him from Saphira. Once Leonde was sure that Eragon was out of physical danger he had intended to leave. Allowing Angela to care for the Young rider. And to his pleasant surprise Murtagh had refused to leave Eragon's side. Just as Saphira and Thorn stayed, Arya allowed her green dragon to remain with them while Eragon had healed. Leonde had also given Murtagh a duty, to keep his brother protected from the political elements in the Varden.

Arya had brought up what she had heard Leonde call himself with Ajihad and Hrothgar. The three of them confronted Leonde, and he gave them a very simple explanation. "It's called Dragon Aspect. It allows you to channel all the strength and power of a dragon. Problem is you also have the mentality of a dragon. So yeah while under it's effects you might say or do things that are not in your real nature."

When Arya had told him that what he described was impossible, especially with out some sort of link to a dragon. Which made Leonde give a very evil smile as he approached Arya, "You know something. You are absolutely right." This forced her to ask what that was? His reply only made things more tense. "Well now you have something to figure out in your spare time." Leonde had turned his back to walk away so he could continue aiding the injured Varden as a sound made him stop. "Don't draw that sword Ajihad, If you do I will not hesitate to cut you down where you stand." Reaching back behind as he reached for his own sword. Arya, Hrothgar, and Hrothgar's guards were ready to draw there weapons. It was someone unexpected who had come up to end the argument.

Orik and Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter and Hrothgar's heir who had come up to get between the parties. They had intentionally confronted Leonde in the more confined areas of Tronjheim, where Odahviing could not reach them. Of course Leonde couldn't use Dragon Aspect again. Not until a full day and night past him by. As he watched Nasuada get between her father and Leonde and Orik between Hrothgar and Leonde respectively.

Watching Nasuada and Orik, Leonde looked to Ajihad and Hrothgar as he relaxed his hand on his blade hilt and let go as he said. When Leonde had discovered Nasuada had disobeyed her father's orders, it gave him an instant respect for the young lady. Her beauty, intelligence, and bravery had won her his instant respect. "What people don't understand they fear, what they fear they hate, what they hate they destroy. What do you not understand, that makes the mighty Ajihad leader of the Varden and Hrothgar the mighty king of thirteen dwarf clans, cower like children in fright of monsters under their bed?" Leonde's eyes burrowed into Ajihad's eyes as the pair of men. And Leonde's dead pan look slowly turned into a smile.

"You fear me assuming the throne in Uru'baen. That is what this boils down to." Leonde said. "Well let me put it to you this way Ajihad. I have no desire or intent to assume the Throne I don't care if you believe me or not Ajihad. But I will if no one else is competent enough to assume the role. I am not about to dethrone one tyrant, just to allow another one to assume the throne." That made Ajihad's eyes widen in aggression. "As for my plans... Yes I have plans for Alagaesia." At this point Nasuada turned around and asked as Leonde's cold icy gaze met hers.

"What are those plans?" She asked. Her voice was one of strength but held respect.

"That I will be sharing with the Riders. Once we reach Ellsemerra, I will begin building those foundations with the Riders, and when the plans are completed. They will be laid out. Until then.. I have nothing more to say on the matter period." Then looking to Ajihad he said. "If you ever draw a weapon on me. I will kill you myself." At that point Leonde said.

-

That meeting with Arya, Ajihad, and Hrothgar left a very sour and bitter taste in his mouth for the rest of the day, as a result he was out helping healing the Varden's injured. As he was healing them he was able to notice that Trianna was watching him as were the rest of the mages. A lot of them taking notice of how he was able to cast spells without words as well as cast repeatedly healing injuries that were both serious and dangerous injuries healing them to the point where they were no longer life threaten and could be treated with other methods. Once most of the more seriously injured Varden were healed and the rest could recover on their own he relaxed. Moving off to the side to watch things, and as he noticed Trianna and a few other members of the mages Leonde began moving off and away. he could feel them following him as he moved inside and looked around. Following his instincts, suddenly came upon Ajihad and Arya who were taken aback when they turned the corner and saw Leonde turn around when Trianna and a couple of their mages appeared.

At that point Leonde lifted his hand up and with his armored hand came to call the three mages over. Leonde stood there, imposing, almost menacing as he looked at them. Trianna began to approach as the other two hung back some. "You three had been watching me as I tended to healing the wounded after last night's battles. I saw you conversing with each other. Once I finished healing the Varden's soldiers you three chose to follow me. May I ask why?" Leonde's tone was very formal and respectful.

Her eyes took a look to Arya and Ajihad as she cleared her throat and spoke. "I am Trianna as you know and I am part of the Du Vrangr Gata. The Wandering Path. We are mages allied with the Varden. After witnessing your displays of magic on the battle field last night, and while healing the injuries soldiers. We have come to extend an offer for you to join our group. As our new leader." She said clearly uncomfortable with the idea of having Ajihad and Arya here.

With a simply nod Leonde understood. "I see." He looked to Ajihad with a nod and explained. "Unfortunately, Ajihad, Arya, and I are having disagreements. For reasons I understand they do not trust me. I am terribly secret on the nature of my powers and abilities, for two reasons. The first three people can keep a secret, if two of them are dead. And I do not want Galbatorix to learn of my secrets. I want my powers and abilities to remain and unknown factor. By no he already knows I stood against the Shade Durza as an equal. He knows my powers is not inconsequential."

"And the Second?" Trianna asked.

"The simple fact that Neither Ajihad, Arya, or Hrothgar trusts me." As he said that Arya and Ajihad hid their surprise well as he continued. "I do not think that Ajihad nor Hrothgar would appreciate me joining your little Cabal without his consent, or teaching magics unknown even to the elves of Alagaeisa. But at the same time, those same magics would give you and the Du Vrangr Gata and edge over Galbatorix spies and assassins.. With Ajihad's consent, I am willing to teach you and your fellow mages novice and apprentice level spells. They should be well within your range of spell casting abilities." Leonde could sense her outrage but she kept it well concealed as Leonde asked.

"Arya, Do you know why the Twins betrayed the Varden?"

"Yes, they felt that they were not given the power, prestige, and riches they were due. They felt they should have been the rightful leaders of the Varden. And denied they contacted Durza." She said as Leonde took a step forward, his face impassive and impossible to read.

"If Ajihad consents to your request. I will teach you and the riders the spells and magic. I suggest you tell your fellow mages of this, and prepare a very well thought out appeal for Ajihad to consent to this." Leonde said. "Now I believe we are done." Leonde said with a tone of finality. There was a pause to Trianna as she looked to Ajihad and bowed. "I will have the appeal prepared with in a few hours Sir." and she began to depart.

Once Leonde was sure she and he companions were out of ear shot. "You were looking for us were you not?" Arya asked.

"I was indeed." Leonde said as he looked to Ajihad. And Ajihad to Leonde."Just because you don't trust me, or like me. Doesn't mean I don't respect your position as leader of the Varden."

"You have been a soldier before." Ajihad said.

"Yes, A General in fact. Sworn and took orders from the Empress of Tamriel herself only. Make of that... what you will."

As expected the appeal for this came from Trianna, but he also expected duplicity and deception. It had taken several days for Trianna convince Ajihad, Leonde had already voiced his reasons as to why it should be allowed. It gave them an edge. Leonde wouldn't assist Trianna, and told her that she has to convince Ajihad her self. During that time Eragon had recovered, and he had been having trouble. The wound that Durza had given him had been cursed. And despite Leonde's healing magic, and knowledge of curses resisted his attempts to break it. With Leonde loathe to involve alternate methods to attempt to break the curse, for fear of doing more harm than good. He had insisted that Eragon just rest, but after a few days of that he had to get up and move around. Eragon had also expressed a strong desire to have Leonde and Odahviing to travel with them to Ellsemere

Something that had surprised Leonde was the father that Both Murtagh and Eragon were being called Shadeslayer. It was a name of prestige and pride for the pair, as expected Murtagh had started to become much more protective of Eragon now that he couldn't fight, whenever Eragon over exerted himself his back would erupt in a series of spasms and pain. So for now despite his attempts to help, he couldn't. As a result Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn stayed close. And Despite some attempts by the Varden's council to assign their own guards, Leonde bluntly told them, that there was no better protector than one's kin. And he trusted Murtagh and Thorn with Eragon's safty than he did with anyone else.

Something else Leonde had seen was how the Dwarves had been heart broken when they discovered that Durza had Shattered the Star Sapphire. He had only seen it briefly but also mourned it's loss. And had debated with Arya that such a beautiful piece of artistry, Arya had been surprised that he has shed a tear over it. "When this war is over. If I still live... I may return here. Such master craftsmen I could return here and spend the remaining years of my life learning."

In the end Ajihad had given into Trianna's request but he had made it clear that when the Riders returned that they would be in charge of the Du Vrangr Gata. As a result with the Riders their dragons, and the Du Vrangr Gata along with Ajihad and Hrothgar had over saw the education. Leonde was surprised at how difficult it was for the Du Vrangr Gata, as well as Arya her self to harness the magic. And the lessons from Leonde had taken about an hour or Eragon and Murtagh learned sooner than some members of the Du Vrangr Gata. Trianna of course was the most interested. And Leonde had of course made quite a speech as he staid before giving them their lessons. Anglea listened and even complimented him on his approach.

"The Twins betrayed the Varden because of power. They felt that they were not given the proper respect and their due. Power, Prestige, are most likely in all of Alagaesia are the most experienced human magic users. You are also mages, well so am I. And what you want is Power, Prestige, Riches. Power is earned, and power, and to obtain power. You must be willing to pay the price for such power. Sometimes that power is hard work, other times. You may need to pay a much steeper price. And sometimes, that price is very high. But that is for each of you to decide what you are and are not willing to pay."

"So here is what I say. You want power. Then I will give you power. You want Prestige, I will give you prestige. You want Riches, You will have it. The price is your Loyalty to the Varden. Be loyal to the Varden and I will teach you more spells upon my return. You will be the future of all magic in Alagaeisa, people will come to you to learn magic. For with you shall be the Council of the Mage's guild. In my lands, There is a guild, The Mages Guild. The Mages Guild is a professional organization, located throughout Tamriel. It is dedicated to the study and application of magicka and alchemy, but has certain restrictions. Those restrictions in Alagaeisa may be different than in Tamriel. You will be the back bone of that guild. But you will have the freedom to practice and research magic. Even learn from each other. Your only other options are to betray the Varden, and side with Galbatorix. Taking oaths of unbreakable loyalty in the Ancient Language. Making you his slave. His bitch. Is that what you all want? Just remember one thing when it comes to me. The one thing I do not tolerate or forgive...is willing betrayal."

Leonde was an extremely patient teacher as he allowed the Riders and the mages to learn the magic. He did not have tomes of magic. Arya was the most surprised of the bunch as they quickly found out that they could exhaust themselves with the new magic casting a spell to the point where it depleted a new form of energy that he had awakened in them. And they were not as in danger of injuring themselves when using this new form of magic. Although when it came to casting times Arya by far exceeded Eragon and Murtagh, who exceeded The Du Vrangr Gata. Leonde explained that as they practiced their skill with the magical energy he called mana, The spells would be come easier to cast needing less energy, and their energy would increase. And explained that they needed to practice with each other, not simple targets. Teaching all of them how to safely practice with each other.

In all Leonde showed them magic spells from what he called the Schools of Magic. Alteration, Destruction, Illusion, Mysticism, Restoration. As he taught them it was Trianna who had asked him about Conjuring spirits, as Leonde explained. "The School of Conjuration is one of the most dangerous schools imaginable." And Leonde demonstrated as he summoned form a strange creature, the creature that had a beak like mouth filled with dagger like teeth, with frill over the neck, and a lizard like body that held sharp wicked claws. The creature was a physical being as it moved around, hissing and growling. Snarling and clearly ready to attack anyone that dared come near it. "When you use the Conjuration school of magic, when you summon a creature. You are using magic to not summon a creature or spirit from the world around you. You are reaching into another world altogether." Motioning to the creature. "This is a Clanfear, an animal, A Daedra. There are others called the Dremora, they are very intelligent, they can reason, they can think. And they resent being summoned by mortal casters, much less serving one."

"So they are constantly trying to break free of your control. And you must have an experienced mind, and powerful will to keep the creature from trying to possess you, correct?" Trianna asked.

The answer surprised Arya and the others. "No, the spell when you cast it, actually includes in the casting the summon the control spell. So if you have the energy to cast a spell, and cast it, the creature is automatically under your total control. You do not need to exert any more effort, that you would commanding someone to accomplish the task. No the real danger is from the creatures mind. You can actually talk to the Dremora. Ask it questions, learn things. But it can trick you, one well known story was a young boy who used such a spell. He wanted to enchant a dress for his mother as a gift. The Dremora gave him a spell to use in the enchantment. And because of his inexperience, when she wore the item. It killed her."

"The Conjuration school of magic," he said as he waved his hand to dismiss the creature he summoned. "It is a road to power. but one you have to travel most carefully. Travel it too fast. You could very well end up dead, or worse, wishing you were dead. With out me to help your education in the school constantly, something worse could come out of it."

"Worse?" Trianna asked. As it was Angela who spoke up.

"You could end up attracting the attention of something so powerful it's beyond your ability to comprehend." Looking to Angela and then to Leonde as she asked.

"Like what?""Have you ever seen a hurricane, a tornado. Imagine something so destructive, given a body, a mind, and a will of it's own. There are creatures out there... even I, am hesitant to deal with. And if someone like me, who can stand against a shade, is willing to summon an undead dragon. That I am hesitant to deal with. You should be terrified to deal with."


End file.
